Dangerous Attractions
by Brainchild98
Summary: Witch Jade Tanner is new to Mystic Falls after a mysterious event that leaves her alive while the rest of her family is dead. Now gaining the attention for bad boy Damon Salvatore, what will this attraction lead her? Warning OOC, smut, drugs, drinking
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This my first The Vampire Diaries fanfic! Please be nice! I was orginally going to do a Bamon fanfic, but got an idea from a dream (cliche, whatever) and decided to write this! :) This is a really dark story! And my first vampire story too! But I don't know I decided to do something knew I guess. I thought it would be fun to do a TVD fanfiction. **

**For future reference this is not a Elena fan friendly zone; I mean it can be, but my character doesn't lik her. So I doubt you will like how my character portrays Elena to be like. I just really show her Katherine side, if you don't like it don't read it. **

**But this is just a prolouge! I just wanted to do a prolouge for everyone to see what it's going to be like! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jadelyn, preferably Jade, Tanner ran down the hallway, hearing the cries of her family. She stood in shock as she saw the living room on fire, she screamed in terror as the image of her bloody mother engraved in her mind. She ran toward her mother, ignoring the flames. Her mother, once a beautiful porcelain doll, laid bloody, broken and dead in her daughter's arms. Jade let out a cry of horror and sadness.<p>

She left a tug on arm, causing her to look up, she saw her father, covered in blood. She stared at him, a fresh coat of tears taking over her caramel colored cheeks.

"Come with me, now, Jadelyn."

She was only called Jadelyn when something serious was happening. She shook her head, staring down at her mother's body. She bit her lip, feeling conflicted.

Go with her father or die with her mother

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand to her feet, he dragged her out of house and onto the front lawn. She watched at the cabin began to engulf in flames. She began to sob uncontrollably, leaned against her father sobbing into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"It's over now, Jade." His heavy accent said smoothly

She pulled away staring at the house, standing next to her father, and the next thing she knew her father was laying on the ground with a broken neck,

Jade put her hand over her mouth, shocked.

Terrified.

Desperate

"Papa!" she gasped, but then fire circled her.

Jadelyn stood there, looking around, in question. She had no idea what was going on, but she wanted answer and she wanted them fast. She stared at her father's body, trying her best to figure out how to get to the other side to her father without burning herself.

That was impossible

She knew it was.

That didn't mean she couldn't try.

At least so she thought.

She felt a hand on her cheek, she turned her face to look at the person who was holding her face.

Her brown eyes meet a hauntingly blue colored eyes.

He showed her his fangs and like that he slammed his hand against her cheek, causing her to fall hard against the ground, causing the wind to knock out of her. She gasped for breath, but then he stepped on her neck.

She put her hands on the biker boot clad foot in attempt to get it off her throat so she could breath.

His foot was heavier than usual, much heavier.

"Let her go!" familiar voice called out

The blue eyed person turned to see Jade's younger sixteen year old brother, Freddie, run toward her. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she saw her brother walk toward the figure cautiously.

"Let her go, man. I'll call the police." He stated

The figure walked toward Freddie and title Freddie's neck to the side, then like that he sung his fangs in his neck, draining his blood.

Jade stared in horror as she watched her younger brother die within a matter of seconds. She stared at the figure, whom turned to her with lips covered in blood while some dripped down its chin.

It hit her like bullets.

It was a vampire.

She began to close her eyes as she collapsed, fainting out of shock and horror.

The vampire walked toward her, trying to make out what to do with the girl. He hadn't known why Katherine wanted the family dead, he just wanted blood.

He stared at the petite form that laid on the grass, he cocked her head admiring her beauty and her innocent look.

He lifted his foot to step on her neck, ending Jade.

He sighed and shook his head.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't end it.

He couldn't end this girl's life.

He didn't know why nor did he want to find out.

He stared down at her, wiping his mouth.

"You'll thank me for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy that's it for now people! :) I hope you enjoyed this prolouge! :D I really want to know what you guys think so can you answer some of the following questions?<strong>

**1. If I were to make a youtube video on this who should play Jade?**

**2. How do you think Jade will be when she wakes up?**

**3. Who would you rather have Jade be friend's with Bonnie, Caroline or both?**

**4. What do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**Add whatever you want to the review! :) Please review and be nice! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**xox BC**


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting Damon

**Hey guys! Chapter one is here! :) I hope you guys like it! haha. I don't know if I captured Damon's attitude or anything. I tried my best and well.. I don't know if I did a good jobor not! **

**Anyways! **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It happened and she couldn't pretend that it hadn't happened. She couldn't pretend she hadn't witnessed her brother and father die. She couldn't pretend she didn't almost die by then hands of a vampire. She couldn't even pretend that there were no such things as vampires. It's not like she didn't want to pretend, but how could she?<p>

It haunted her in her dreams.

She couldn't escape the engraved images in her mind; her mother said that was the unique part about Jade – that she didn't ever forget something. Jade thought it was a curse, a punishment even. Her mother's bloody broken form didn't leave her mind ever. She closed her eyes she saw her family's dead bodies.

Why did he leave her alive?

Why didn't he just kill her and put her out of her misery?

Was that a sick joke?

Was this funny for him?

If it was, she might as well shoot herself now.

Jade was a daughter of a witch and a human. Her mother was a witch as her father was a human, who hadn't known his wife and her family had witch blood.

Jade would often sit on her mother's lap when she saw younger and flip the pages of her mother's spell book as if it were a children's book. That's what she grew up on, learning spells. She had never tried them, but she knew them like the back of her hand.

Her mother was her heroine

As her father was her hero.

She couldn't remember a time she didn't want to be like her mother.

Strong, beautiful and clever

Her mother, Thalia, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, most daughters thought of that, but Thalia was often the most beautiful person people have seen.

She always thought her father won the prize.

Her mother

When she saw her mother lying on the floor, a wound of her throat, letting her bleed out and her batter form. She didn't even think that was her mother, but when she saw that amber colored crystal necklace around her neck, she knew automatically that was her mother.

When they had given Jade the "important" looking items on her family's bodies, it was her mother's necklace, and her father's silver encrusted watch and her brother's wallet.

Jade's honey brown colored eyes opened to the alarm going off on her phone, she didn't recognize the bedroom at first, then realized it was her new bedroom in her aunt's house. She squeezed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, she wasn't in her hometown.

She wasn't even in a place that was familiar.

She was in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Jade had only been there once and that was when she was nine…

Now she was eighteen.

Jade got out of her bed, trudging toward the closet that contained new clothing that her aunt Ellowyn had bought her, because her clothing had burned in the house.

She felt like this was charity

She hated that feeling

She grew up learning that she had to work for things, not for things to be handed to her. That's what her father taught her and she was pretty damn sure he would be proud knowing that she disagreed with the fact that her Ellowyn spent all of this money on her.

She stripped out of her pajamas until she was in her bra and underwear. She grabbed black sweater, grey skinny jeans and flat black thigh high boots. She grabbed her grey light weight leather jacket and walked toward the vanity in her room, fixing her chocolate waves, but feeling defeated she grabbed a dark grey slouchy beanie and put it on.

Jade finished her make up quickly, and she got up from her seat, walking out of her bedroom; she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Ellowyn was standing in front of a spell book and a plant pot.

Jade leaned against the door way as she watched her mother's sister chat in Latin and the dead plant raise turning a healthy green.

"Jadelyn Demetria Tanner, will you go to school already?"

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the table, grabbing the spell book "Is there a spell that lets you kill yourself in a fast painless death?" she said as she flipped through the worn out pages

Ellowyn snatched it out her hands, glaring at her "At least I know I can trust you with my spell book." She set the book down on the table carefully, she glanced at her niece.

Jade leaned against the table "Ellowyn, I'm going, where's my bag?"

"Right there," she pointed at the black messenger back on the chair near the back door.

"Well, have fun with whatever you're trying to do with the plant." She stated grabbing her bag and walking out the back door.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls High School wasn't as bad as Jade thought it would be like, she still didn't know anyone and that didn't help her situation at all. She walked into the lunch room, and looked around. She crossed her arms over her chest, walking toward the table that had apples on it.<p>

"Hi," she heard a voice say behind her

She turned around to see a girl probably her age, with blonde hair that went to her shoulder, blue eyes and porcelain skin. Her skin color reminded her of her mother's skin color. She was taller than Jade, much taller.

"Hi…" she said

"I'm Caroline," she held out her hand to shake Jade's.

Jade shook her hand "Jade,"

"My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

Jade raised an eyebrow at Caroline "Uhm, sure."

"Come on," she grabbed Jade's wrist and led her to a table.

"Guys, this is Jade." Caroline said smiling and gestured Jade who was standing there awkwardly.

Jade looked at the people at the table, where a brunette with olive skin sat next to a guy with light brown hair and grey green eyes. Another girl with a similar complexion with mossy green eyes sat next to the girl with olive skin and another guy.

Jade's breathing hitched when she saw his eye color.

Hauntingly blue

Maybe it was a common color

She couldn't even believe herself.

"This is Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon."

Jade nodded and waved awkwardly, Caroline sat down and Jade sat down next to her.

Damon took in her appearance, she was beautiful. She had a caramel colored complexion to her skin, she had honey brown eyes and a milky chocolate tone wavy hair color. She was short and slim. The difference between the last time he saw her and then.

She wasn't covered in her mother's blood.

Bonnie leaned forward "Isn't that a witch council necklace?"

Jade raised her eyebrow and leaned forward "Yeah," she gulped "Do you guys believe in vampires?"

Damon smirked "Do I believe in vampires…?" he flashed his fangs "Does that answer your question?"

Jade bit her lip, and stared at him "Why did you tell me?"

Stefan glared at him "Why did you telling her!"

Damon smirked "Because she is a potion sniffer."

She made a face "A Potion Sniffer?"

"A witch," He said casually leaning back against the chair "So what would it matter? A witch knows that there are vampires out there."

"Sadly," Bonnie stated "Does it even matter? At least I'm not alone anymore on this."

"_You're _a witch?" Jade questioned "Explains why the hell I'm here."

Damon smirked "You don't like it here with us?"

Caroline growled at him "Shut up the hell up, Damon."

He laughed "Look at her she's judging me."

Jade looked away from him, and sighed. She didn't know why he was being so difficult like that, she tried her best not to laugh at the thought.

"You really want to know why I'm judging you?" she said "It's because you called me a Potion Sniffer. You want to make a joke about this also, so why shouldn't I judge you?"

He smiled slightly "She's feisty too!"

She tried her best not to laugh again; she looked away for a moment and looked back at him smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>As Jade exited the high school, she looked around squinting in the sun and sighed. She walked down the steps of the school and down the sidewalk, she felt eyes on her and she stood still.<p>

"Damon," she said

Just like he appeared in front of her, smirking "Well, Potion Sniffer, how did you like your first day?"

"It could have been better, but it's not." She answered as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well anything I could to make it better?"

"I doubt it." She stated "It's like asking for a miracle on something helpless."

"That's not so bad," he smiled

"Shut up, Damon."

"So why did you move?"

"Because a son of a bitch vampire thought it would be fun to destroy my life. You know, killing my family and burning my house down. Fuck him."

"Well do you know what he looks like?"

Damon hoped it was a no.

"No,"

_Yes _he thought

"But I know his eye color… They're like yours…"

"What?"

Jade stopped walking in realization "You killed them,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed my family!" she said

"Jade, I did not."

"You did!"

"Even if I did what are you going to do about it?"

Jade turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm spinning her around. She glared at him yanking her arm away from him.

"Stay the _hell _away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys think? I can't even remember if Damon attends Mystic Falls High School...! I hope you guys are okay if he does! If you're not. Don't even bother to review or read. <strong>

**Thanks **

**Please review!**

**Please check out my new website! Request book covers, posters, videos and pictures! :D**

**xox BC**


	3. Chapter 2: Nothing isn't nothing anymore

**Hey guys! Brainchild98 here!(: Okay wow two chapters in one day! Wow! :D haha anyways. This begining is just a test drive of what I think the smut in my story is going to be like...(: If you have any ideas on what Damon and Jade's sex scene should be like then message me or review it! :D **

**Thank you **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Damon Salvatore ran his hands down her body as she leaned back against the door, he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and she fisted his dark hair. She moaned as he began to kiss her neck, he smirked against her neck and rubbed her legs. She moaned louder as he rubbed her inner thighs. <em>

"_Kiss me," she whispered in his ear_

"_Not now, Potion Sniffer, be patient." He hissed as he walked toward the bed with her still in his arms._

_She groaned when he threw her onto the bed and got on top of her, ripping her shirt open forgetting about the buttons. He smirked as she ran her hands up his shirt, biting her lip. _

_He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. _

_She moaned against his lips as he entered his tongue in her mouth, no doubt this was wrong. _

_But hell, it felt so good. _

_Being with a witch was better than being with a vampire. _

_He pulled away and she lifted her thumb to his face. He pulled off his shirt, and unhooked her bra, then pulled her shorts down; leaving her in her underwear and him still in his jeans._

_He stared down at her as he removed his jeans and tossed them to a corner. He stared down at her hungrily and he spread her legs, pulling her underwear down. He placed a kiss on her lovely lips. _

"_You can have some, just don't take too much." She said as she traced his lips with her thumb_

"_Whatever you want, Jade." He smirked and spread her legs. _

Damon snapped out of his imagination when Elena kicked his leg, she looked at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

All eyes were on Damon, his blue eyes landed on a caramel beauty he was imagining about and Jade wrinkled her nose at his look to her. He smirked at her.

"Nothing, just thinking about what could or can happen,"

The gang was at the Salvatore Boarding House for drinks, Jade had been dragged there by Bonnie and Caroline. She had told Caroline about what had happen to her family and her almost death and who was responsible for it. Caroline couldn't say she was surprised.

It was Damon Salvatore for the love of God.

He would do anything for blood.

At least that's what Caroline had said.

What did Jade know?

She just met him two weeks ago

And yet when every time she tells him to leave her alone, he always seems to come up and try to poke the fun out of her.

Damon didn't know why the hell she was being so difficult; she didn't know what fun was?

Jade seemed like she was judgmental and very guarded. Damon figured that's why she and Bonnie got so close.

Two judgy little witches

How ironic.

"Jack Daniels anyone?" Damon said getting up from his chair and walking past Jade, ruffling her hair.

She glared at him, and fixed her hair, she watched him pour Jack Daniels into a glass and she turned back to see Elena glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"What's the matter, Elena?" She asked with fake sweetness.

Elena glared at her "Nothing,"

"That's what I thought." She said and wrinkled her nose when Damon sat next to her handing a glass of Jack Daniels to her.

She looked at him curiously, but took it and gulped it down, causing everyone to look at her as if she were crazy.

She set the glass down "What?"

"Wow, JT, you wanting to get drunk or something?" Bonnie said tucking her legs underneath her.

"No… I just have a lot of things on my mind." She said taking Damon's glass from him and shot it down.

"Well nice to know we're sharing now."

She gave him a fake smile "Like you would care."

"You're right; I couldn't mind sharing with you."

"Fuck you, Damon." Jade snapped removing herself from her seat and sitting on Caroline's lap.

She would have sat next to her, but the blonde girl was sitting on a love seat and Jade was light weighted and after all Caroline was a vampire.

She could handle Jade.

Jade's phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her jacket pocket and she answered it "Hello?"

"_Jade, it's Ellowyn. Where are you?"_

"Ellowyn, I'm at the Salvatore house."

"_Jadelyn Demetria Tanner! How dare you go over to that god forsaken home where those monsters live?"_

Jade laughed "What are you talking about?"

"_You know exactly who killed your father, mother and brother. Why could you ever go near there?"_

"I know, Ellowyn. I get it, I'll leave if you want."

"_No, have fun. I'll here doing spells… Alone."_

"Have fun," she said then hung up

"Who was that?" Stefan asked wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"That was my aunt Ellowyn, I live with her… My parents and little brother died six weeks ago. A vampire attacked my home and tried to kill me. He let me live… I don't know why."

Damon silently thanked her for not naming him.

Damon felt a ping of guilt when he noticed her expression. It was broken, weak, and helpless.

"Do you know who did it?" Bonnie asked

She stole a glance at Damon, and shook her head "I don't know who did it."

Caroline didn't say anything, because she knew that Jade had good meaning for not telling Bonnie the truth. But she didn't understand why Jade was protecting Damon the way she was.

Did it matter what happen to him?

It certainly didn't matter to her.

That was the damn truth

Maybe if Jade did tell who it was who killed her family, Stefan or Bonnie could finally kill him.

Caroline would do it, but she couldn't. She promised herself that she wouldn't hurt Salvatore brothers unless it was completely necessary.

But she did have half the mind to stake Damon when Jade told her that he killed her family.

No one hurts her friends.

No one

Damon felt Caroline's glare on him, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She glared at him and looked away from him. Damon didn't know why Caroline was glaring the way she was at him, but he guessed it was because she knew that he had done it.

_That's fantastic _He thought

"That's horrible, Jade. I'm sorry." Stefan said

He actually sounded like he genuinely cared.

That just surprised Jade

"Thank you, Stefan." She said and got up from Caroline's lap and sat next to Damon.

He looked at her curiously as she smiled and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"So what are you?" Damon questioned "Are you Latin or something?"

She rolled her eyes

"Really, Damon?" Stefan snapped

"Its fine," Jade said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "My father was from east Africa and my mother is Scottish. So I'm multiracial." She said unfazed by this question.

"Oh," Damon stated

She smiled slightly then Caroline spoke up "We should have dance party!"

All eyes fell on the blonde

She shrugged them "I'm a little drunk and it would be fun."

Jade laughed and leaned back against the seat "Okay, I'm game."

Damon looked at her with raised eyebrows "You dance?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes "But like Caroline said it would be fun."

"Great, I'll get vodka." Damon said as he got off the couch and walked toward the little center he had for his drinks.

Caroline got up from her seat and walked toward the CDs and picked one; walking toward the stereo and putting it in.

"It'll be fun!" Caroline said turning on the stereo

Jade got up from her seat and skipped toward Caroline, who was dancing in place. Bonnie laughed and got up from her seat walked over to them. The three friends started dancing and Damon laughed as he watched them let themselves loose themselves into the music.

"I honestly think this is stupid guys." Damon said walked up the girls "We don't have vodka in this situation."

Jade took the bottle and took a swig, shaking her head and dancing, laughing. She ignored the sour taste going down her throat, but it didn't seem like she cared anymore.

Damon grabbed Jade's hand twirling her and bringing her into his arms. Swaying with her back against his front, she gave a small smile and played into this dance, swaying her hips against the beat of the music.

Stefan whistled as they dance.

Damon swayed his hips against hers, wrapped his arms around her waist and she laughed. He smiled at this and continued to dance with her.

"Fun isn't it?"

"You know for a vampire you have moves." She said as he twirled her so she could face him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

She laughed "Oh I believe that,"

He smiled against her hair "Good,"

"Absolutely,"

He lifted her up bridal style and rocked her back and forth. She burst into laughter, causing a wider smile to appear on his face. She stopped smiling once she realized what she was doing. She got out of his arms and grabbed her bag.

What she was doing was wrong in her mind.

She was having fun with her family murderer

She couldn't believe it.

She actually thought he was a decent person at the moment.

"You need to stay the hell away from me." She said as she walked out of the boarding house.

All eyes fell upon Damon who stood there confused.

"It's nothing,"

Damon Salvatore knew it was a pretty damn lie.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today guys!(: A little Jade and Damon fluff! Well a attempt for it! I found out a have pneumonia today and I just wanted to write to make myself feel better: I may not be able to update everyday or anything like that. But I will try! Thank you guys for reading chapter two of Dangerous Attractions!**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me and make me feel better!**

**Thank you!**

**xox BC**


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Afters

**Heyyy guys! :) I just wanted to thank Jacquline for being my first reviewer! I hope to see more reviews from you!(: haha thank you so much! **

**I was so happy that I got my first review! **

**And Thank you very much, yes Pneumonia is not fun/: It sucks!**

**Anyways thank you very much for reviewing!(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade's honey brown eyes opened to noises coming from the downstairs, she groaned and rubbing her head. Yes, this eighteen year old was hung-over and barely remembered what happen the night before that had led her to this pounding headache.<p>

All she remembered what was that she walked out of the boarding house after telling Damon to leave her alone.

Before or after that nothing

Jade got out of the warm bed she had been given, and rubbed her head at the headache that was pounding in her head. She walked out of the room, stumbling a bit; she was in shape to walk, but hell she had to get over this.

The scotch, the vodka, the Jack Daniels…

Damon…

She knew blaming Damon for her hangover wasn't going to do her any good.

She knew it

But she could blame him for her family's death.

She would happily do that, but it seemed like he didn't feel any guilt for doing so and then trying to befriend the only surviving family member. Sometimes she thought he was flirting with her. She often found herself thinking about him, but then that feeling of hatred surfaced and she would forget the warm tingling feeling and call Caroline, seething about some much she hated The Prince of Darkness (at least that's what Damon called him).

Prince of Darkness…

Ellowyn warned her about Stefan and Damon, how charming they can be and shoot you down with rejection as if you were a dear and they were a hunter (no pun intended). In Damon's case, you were lucky if you were a dear and he was a hunter.

Ellowyn reminded Jade of her mother, Ellowyn was Thalia's twin sister after all. She had the same a milky chocolate tone to their long curly hair, porcelain skin and honey brown eyes.

Damon made the same exact comment about Ellowyn that caused her to inflict pain on him and Stefan pushed her to the side knocking her out of the trance she was in.

Damon was oh-so lucky that Stefan was there.

Who was she kidding? She was five foot one and he had to be at least six feet tall. She may be small, but she was good at fighting… At least that's what she thought.

Jade walked into the kitchen, noticing a coffee pot filled and ready, she looked around for a moment to see if Ellowyn was anywhere to be seen.

"Ellowyn?" She called out "Are you there?"

When she got no response, she opened a cabinet getting coffee cup off the top shelve, she struggled to reach it and she felt some one's front pressed against her back. She yelped in surprise and spun around to look to see who the person was.

She couldn't say she was surprised that it was Damon.

She glared at him, ducking and walking past him. "How did you get in here?" she asked as she poured the coffee into the cup Damon received for her.

She walked over to the cabinet again and hopped up grabbing another coffee cup for Damon. She walked past the vampire who was leaning against the counter, watching her.

She poured coffee into the cup she had chosen for Damon.

"How did you get in here?" she said as she took out a bobby pin and pricked her finger.

A few drops of her blood fell into Damon's coffee cup

He moaned a bit coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her caramel toned neck. He inhaled the smell of her blood "You know what my favorite type of blood is?"

Jade, whom was distracted by Damon's touch, "Hmm?"

"Witch blood…" He whispered in her ear.

She groaned and pushed him away "Off,"

She walked away from him to the other side of the counter, taking her coffee cup.

He laughed "So you were under my spell."

"What spell?" she said wrinkling her nose "You can't cast spells for shit."

"Harsh, much?" he said taking a sip from his coffee cup; he closed his eyes as he tasted Jade's blood.

"You are no one to talk," she snapped

"Potion Sniffer," he hissed

"Leech,"

"That's new," he smirked

She shrugged and she noticed him eying her legs. She instantly regretted wearing just an oversized sweater as pajamas and she hid behind the other side of the counter.

"You know you have nice legs for shorty."

"I don't know if that's a compliment…"

"It's a compliment,"

"Why _are_ you here?" She questioned eyeing him suspiciously "Here to suck me dry?"

"Jadelyn, I'm shocked."

She rolled her eyes "Can't you tell me?"

"Okay, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me?" he said

He sounded honest

That was a first

She stared at him shocked "What?"

"Do you want to hang out?" he said "I sound like a fucking little teenager."

Jade began to laugh "Okay," she said "Let's do it."

He smiled

* * *

><p>Jade laid on the floor on the boarding house watching Damon pour his Jack Daniels into a glass. He glanced at her, eying her legs. The skinny jeans hugged the right places on her legs and as did her shirt.<p>

She looked at him curiously "What are you thinking about?"

He sat down next to her on the floor; he flashed his fangs toward her smiling "Are you a virgin?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes widen "Are you?"

He laughed "Do is it look like I am?"

She looked down, blushing slightly "I am,"

"You are?" Damon said genuinely shocked "Really?"

"Yeah," she said sitting up closely to Damon "Why does that surprise you?"

"Because you're you… You're pretty damn feisty to be a virgin."

"You know this conversation just keeps on getting more interesting by the minutes!" she said sarcastically

He laughed again "I'm sure it is,"

"You really care if I am?"

"Not really, but does it matter?"

She rolled eyes and shrugged "I just never have had time to have relationships. I'm an honor student and I studied spells with my mom all the time. Was I supposed to go randomly go sleep with someone?"

He grinned "Would it hurt."

"You're a prick."

They sat in silence and he thought for a moment

what could piss her off?

What could make Jade feel embarrassed?

He smiled toward her, though she noticed it was a mischievous smile.

Nothing genuine

"Ever kissed a vampire?"

She shook her head

"I haven't kissed a vampire,"

"Want to?"

She pushed him on his back, she leaned forward inches away from his face

"No,"

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyy guys that's it for chapter three!(: <strong>

**You can see Jade's little crush on Damon(; haha**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review! It would make me feel so much better (I'm not saying that just to get you to review, I did feel so much better when i got my first review today)**

**thank you!**

**Xox BC**


	5. Chapter 4:How they feel

**Hey guys!(: (still trying to smile even though I'm so sick that I don't have the energy to smile) **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**It has a little bit of Stefan and Elena in it. And Bonnie and Caroline's relationship with Jade. **

**I kinda really like this chapter, because it shows how Ellowyn feels and how Jade feels about Damon. And it even shows how Damon feels about Jade!(: **

* * *

><p>Jade felt a tickle on her nose; she shifted around and still felt the tickle on her nose. She let out an annoyed moan and squinted her eyes, stretching. She saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting both at each of her sides, smiling and laughing.<p>

"You guys are pain in the asses." Jade muttered glancing at both of them.

"You love us anyways," Caroline said smiling and laid down fully on Jade's bed next to her.

"You girls are so annoying," Damon said in annoyance as he walked into Jade's bedroom.

"Funny you don't say that when I was going down on you." Caroline said

Bonnie and Jade looked at each other in disgust with both of their noses wrinkled by the statement. Caroline shrugged their disgusted looks off and continued to glare at Damon, who didn't seem fazed by this statement.

Not that it surprised her.

His oversized ego.

Jade propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him angrily "Why are you here?"

Damon sat on the vanity chair, looking at her and smirking at her "You had invited me in a while ago! Don't you remember?" his voice held fake enthusiasm

Jae laid on her back remembering the time she had accidently let him in.

It was entirely Stefan and Elena's fault.

_Ellowyn was in the Garden room practicing spells as Jade sat in the living room going through the thick old worn out spell book that her mother had once owned. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail as she wore a flannel shirt with shorts and uggs. _

_She only dressed like this when she was alone at home._

_She began looking for a bring the dead back to life spell._

_She continued to look for the spell; she ran her finger against the page rim of that held the life and death spells and Jade skimmed through the page until she found the right one. _

_She stared at the spell for a moment and repeated it "Resurrectionem ex mortuis." She whispered it so that Ellowyn couldn't hear her. _

_It was as if she were in a trance, the latin seemed as if she had been speaking it all her life. _

_She hadn't, but it seemed as if she had. _

_The knock on the door snapped her back into reality. _

_She got up and walked toward the door, opening it. She smiled when she saw Elena and Stefan, but it looked odd considering that Elena and Stefan were standing extremely close to each other as if they were hiding something behind them. _

_She had a feeling they were and she hated that feeling considering she hated surprises. _

_She ignored the feeling completely. _

"_Hey Jade, can we come inside?" Elena asked_

"_Yeah," Jade said stepping out of their way. _

"_You have to ask me to come inside," Stefan said squeezing his eyes shut._

_She raised an brow at his and Elena's expression "Okay, you guys come inside."_

_Elena and Stefan sighed and walked inside revealing Damon who followed them inside, leaving Jade's mouth hung open. _

_She grabbed his arm pulling arm back and glaring at him "What the fuck are you doing here?" _

"_You invited me," he smirked _

"_Jade? Jade, what's going on?" Ellowyn questioned _

_Jade heard footsteps then the next thing she knew Ellowyn was stand there. _

_Honey brown eyes wide_

_Jaw clenched _

_Tense_

"_Why the hell are you here!" She yelled "Why is they in here, Jadelyn!" _

"_We'll leave." Elena said trying to break the tension_

"_No! I want to know why you did this to my niece!" Ellowyn exclaimed pulling Jade to her side._

"_Ellowyn stop!" Jade exclaimed pulling away from her aunt. "Just stop for the love of God."_

"_That leather cladded son of a bitch vampire killed my sister!" Ellowyn said "You're so damn lucky I don't have a stake with me! I would have staked you within seconds!"_

"_Ellowyn, can I please talk them alone?" When Ellowyn didn't respond, she gave her a sharp glare "Can I!"_

"_Yes," she said "If you even think about hurting Jade, I will set you on fire then stake you." then with that she disappeared into the garden room_

"_She seems…sweet." Elena said sitting on the couch _

"_Watch it that's my aunt." Jade snapped as Damon walked around looking the living room._

"_Cute picture," he said smirking at her, picking up a picture of her when she was seven. _

_She had a purple and black sparkly dress and a witch hat on. She was missing a tooth and she was smiling widely. _

"_Put it down." She growled at him _

"_Touché," he said as he set it down _

"_What the fuck are you doing! You nearly gave my aunt a heart attack! Why the hell did you trick me!"_

"_Damon!" Stefan and Elena pointed to Damon who was leaning against the wall watching Jade closely _

"_Why!" _

"_It's his entire oversized ego's plan." Elena stated _

"_Great." Jade stated_

She might as well have set him on fire right then there.

"Get out of bed, sleepy head and get dressed!"

"Why?" Jade asked

"Because you can't stay in bed all day!"

"Wait I'm confused… Why are you guys hanging out Damon?"

Bonnie shot him a glare "We all agreed that you get to know the older Salvatore better."

"Why!" Jade said "No offense or anything Damon, but you're a jack ass."

"Bonnie's told me, Jade… Numerous time…"

"That's great… I'm going to get changed, that means out with you Damon."

He smirked "Fine, wouldn't want to change the illusion of the little body of yours."

"Fuck you, Damon. Get out."

"You would like to fuck me wouldn't you?" he said as he turned to look at her when he was out of her room, but still at her open doorway.

She sat up grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him, but it was unsuccessful, considering that he had closed the door in vampire speed.

"Alright what's the real reason why you want me to hang out with the leech?"

"Because it's so stupid! You guys send each other mix messages! I'm not sure if you like him or hate him!" Caroline said showing her outspoken side.

Jade rolled her eyes as she got out of her bed and walked toward the closet. She grabbed a LNA off the shoulder grey sweater, ripping skinny jeans and black ballet flats and quickly changed.

"That's rather plain." Caroline stated

"Shut up, Caroline."

"I'm just saying!"

She rolled her blue eyes and stared at her friend who was fixing her hair "Are you going to kiss him?"

"I hate him."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because life it just like that Caroline… We try to give in to things so we can be felt alone."

Caroline stared at Jade "You wish you were dead don't you?"

Jade jumped to her feet and turned to Caroline and Bonnie "Yes! So I could be put out of this God forsaken misery I'm in! I hate that Damon doesn't get the fact I hate him and he doesn't get that he ruined my life!"

Bonnie rushed to Jade who was bursting into tears, Caroline got up from Jade's bed and hugged Jade to.

The girls staid like that as Jade cried.

It was the first Jade cried in front of someone, who wasn't Ellowyn, in Mystic Falls.

Damon stood there on the side of the door, shocked. He hated the sound of girls crying.

If it were because he was going to kill them, then he didn't care

But if it were because he did something to them that caused them to hate his very being.

He did a lot of fucked up things in his life and he didn't know that he caused Jade that much pain.

She barely knows him, but she hates him with a burning passion.

They had known each other for at least three weeks and they have done is flirt that led to fighting and Jade telling him to leave her alone.

He never did.

He was sure he probably never will.

He didn't know why exactly…

Damon had the weirdest feeling when he saw Jade around.

What was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy that's it for chapter 4! :D <strong>

**Did you guys like it?**

** Please let me know in a review!**

** Pleaseee! **

**I love my readers and please let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review!**

**Please&thank you! **

**xox BC**


	6. Chapter 5:Explanations

**Heyy guys! How is everyone today? This chapter was inspired by the review of Jacquline had given! **

**Haha thank you so much! **

**You did make me feel better! haha again thank you so much!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I did! I loved writing it because I explored into Damon and Jade's could be relationship and Jade's teasing side(; **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Every feel like you were running in the same place, but you're trying to get to another place? That's exactly how Jadelyn Demetria Tanner feels. She feels as if she keeps on running, but she gets nowhere. She tried to think it was common for most people.<p>

But this teenager wasn't 'most people', she was a witch.

Jade may not be an experienced witch, but she knew damn well that she could spells.

At least that's what she thinks…

She often found herself crying in the arms of various people.

Ellowyn

_Jade laid in her bed, curled in her sheets with tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of her family. She squeezed her eyes shut suppressing a sob and she bit her lip. _

_She didn't understand how someone could be so evil, she understood that Damon wasn't a human, but what she couldn't understand was how he could think what he did was okay?_

"_Jade?" Ellowyn asked poking her head through the door "It's time for sch-"_

_Ellowyn stopped when she saw Jade's tear stained face, "Oh honey," she said walking into her bed room and lifting up her comforter and laid next to her niece. _

_Jade scooted over as Ellowyn wrapped her arms around her niece and Jade rested her head on her shoulder. _

"_Why did they have to die?" she whispered_

_Ellowyn rested her chin on her niece's head. "Your mother and father loved you very much."_

_Jade squeezed her eyes shut as more tears spilled her eyes._

Caroline

"_That necklace is so pretty." Caroline admired the amber colored crystal stone necklace that Jade wore._

"_Thanks," she said "It's my mom's…"_

"_Oh, well what does it mean?"_

"_Nothing, it's a witch council necklaces, only the most powerful witches are gifted with it."_

"_She must have been powerful, that's a big rock."_

_Jade nodded, and leaned Caroline's head board of her bed and she felt tears weld her eyes "She was my hero, you know?"_

"_She was the person who told me that I was witch when I was sixteen, it's like she was the only I could keep my secret. My dad didn't even know that my mom was a witch, my brother didn't even know. I thought that if, just maybe she would teach me how to keep a normal life…" Jade wiped her tears away and she sighed _

"_I thought she was more powerful than a vampire and a werewolf. She wasn't. Damon told me that was his favorite type of blood. Witch Blood. It makes me sick that this happened… Knowing he's responsible for it. My mom's dead. My dad's dead… My fucking little brother is dead and it's all Damon's fault."_

_She closed her eyes as more tears spilled out of her eyes "You know what Damon had told me? He told me that he loved witch blood. He doesn't regret it does he?" Jade let out a fake laugh "Don't answer that."_

_That laugh turned into a sob and Caroline sat up straight hugging her friend tightly as she cried. "_

_You know what my dad told me before he left Mystic Falls?" Jade shook her head and Caroline continued "He told me that I won't be ever okay being a vampire. But look at me! I'm fine! You'll be fine too." _

_Jade another tear roll down her cheek._

Bonnie

_She never felt so much so alone in her life, she couldn't believe how rude Elena and Damon were to her. She knew Elena was cold toward her, but adding her mother into it was horrible. _

_She stormed out of the boarding house; she felt tears weld to her eyes._

_She was never known to cry as much as she was._

_She fisted her hair in frustrated and she let out growl._

_It was her need to defend her mother and herself against Elena. _

_If it wasn't… But who the hell does that girl think she is?_

_Damon defended Elena as if Jade were attacking her. It was apparent that he was in love with Elena, but the way he spoke to her made her want to set him on fire. He had said that her mother should be happy that she's out of her damn misery from Jade. _

_She couldn't take being around them anymore._

_How dare Elena say her mother was a pathetic excuse of a witch, when that girl didn't know anything about her?_

"_Jade!" Bonnie called out running out of the door and toward her friend. "Please come back inside, It's dangerous to be out in the night alone."_

"_Screw Mystic Falls and screw your stupid bitchy friend." Jade said through tears "Who the hell does she think she is!"_

"_Elena didn't mean what she had said."_

_Jade whirled around to face Bonnie who was feet away from her "She didn't! She fooled me completely! She hates me and you know it!"_

"_What she said wasn't right, but you have to understand that she has problems too."_

"_So! Do I talk about how she switches Salvatore Brothers all the time! How plays Damon!"_

"_What she's going through is different from what you're going through."_

"_You're right, a vampire is out to take back her former lovers and impersonate Elena while my family was killed and my home was burned down all by Damon." She said bursting into tears "It's all Damon's damn fault!"_

_She dropped to her knees sobbing into her hands "I should have staked him when I got the chance." _

_Bonnie got into her knees hugging Jade as she sobbed into her shoulder_

She felt comfortable around them considering they have never done any harm to her. Jade never cried in public, if she did…she might as well shoot herself. She couldn't even stand the thought of crying in public.

She already did that mistake with of crying in front of Caroline and Bonnie, but they were thankfully her friends.

If she were _to cry _in front of Damon Salvatore she _will _shoot herself.

As Jade walked around the park, feeling happy with the quietness and the fact she was alone with her thoughts and yet she still felt something watching her.

She sighed, biting her thumb nail and she heard footsteps. She spun around, automatically knowing who it was.

"Damon."

Within a blink of an eye he was right in front of her, it didn't surprise her.

She crossed her arms and glared at the strikingly handsome young man "Are you stalking me?"

"Depends, Edward Cullen stalking or Fatal Attractions stalking?" he said leaning against the tree

She gave him a 'are you serious' look "Neither, Damon; never mind."

He stood straight, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him "Look, Jade, I just wanted to tell you… How do I put this?"

"Damon, I'm not in the mood for your games." Jade said, staring up at him.

"No it's not a game, I swear." He said "I know that doesn't mean much, but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"What you did to me?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to your family, Jade. I'm incredibly sorry for what I put you through."

Jade stared at him "Why should I believe you?"

Damon pushed her against the tree, gently, capturing her between the stone body of the vampire and the tree. He stared down at her.

"Jade, I don't apologize to people. I'm apologizing to you from the bottom of my cold dead unbeating heart."

She smiled slightly "You're being sincere…"

He smiled the slightest bit "Yes."

"Thank you,"

"So tell me, Potion Sniffer. What exactly do you desire?"

"Nothing that involves you, leech, but I do have a suggestion." She whispered inches away from him face

"Claim it,"

"Personal space,"

"Right," he said and sat down on the grass.

She smiled slightly and she sat down next to him, and picked at the grass underneath her.

"When were you born?"

"June twenty-eighth 1840." He said then gave her a side look "When were you born?"

She nodded "March twenty-third 1993."

He nodded "Look I know what I did was horrible, but you have to believe me when I say this. It's an urge. Life as a vampire is harder than it seems."

"You should have everything in control; I mean you have been a vampire for about two hundred years."

"Try one hundred seventy one years."

"Like I said just about,"

He laughed "I'm not like other vampires. I won't kill just to kill."

"Then why did you do?"

"It's complicated."

"Right…"

Jade sat closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder "Why did you try to kill me and why did you let me live?"

"I wasn't going to drain, Jade. I was just going to kill you, but then I saw how your brother let himself die for you. I figured I could let one Tanner live." He leaned his head against her head.

"So you didn't want to kill me?"

"Of course not,"

"Then why did you step on my throat?"

"I was going to kill you, but I changed my mind when you stared up at me. So I decided to try to intimidate you." He said "But it's apparent that it didn't work. You're pretty fucking fearless to stand up to vampires the way you do."

She gave a half smile "Damon, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I owe you this,"

She nodded "We should do something tomorrow, you know?"

He looked at Jade, smiling "Are you being nice to me?"

She looked up at him, smiling with secrecies "Maybe I have had a change of heart." She stood up as he did, "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she said

He took out his iPhone and handed it to her; she flashed him a smile and typed in something. She handed it to him.

"My number is in there, so give me a call." She said then turned around to walk away

"Potion Sniffer!"

"Leech!"

As Jade walked out of the park and toward her home, the sun was already setting. She felt a wide smile on her face, she couldn't understand why she felt happy, but all she did know was that she was planning on spending more time with Damon.

The smile grew wider.

Maybe she was starting to like him.

As she walked up the driveway to her home, she saw a figure lounging on the first steps.

"Elena?" Jade said walking closer to the figure, but realized the familiar figure had curly hair and darker clothing on as she walked toward her.

"Try Katherine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it for chapter 5! :) I hope you guys enjoyed! You will never believe what's coming up! :D<strong>

**I hope I get reviews, because I have only gotten two reviews... I'm grateful for them don't get me wrong! I loved them! :)**

**haha anyways please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Review! **

**xox BC**


	7. Chapter 6:Making a deal with the devil

**Heyyy Guys! Chapter 6 is up and you are now reading it! :) haha Thank you guys for reviewing and I love you guys! :D**

**This chapter has a little bit of everything! You get to see Elena's...jeaous side? I think that's the word. I don't know! haha! Jade's protective side and even Damon's caring side! **

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena watched Damon and Jade play pool, he hovered behind her, having one hand on her back and his chin rested the crook of her shoulder, whispering in her ear and watched Jade blush slightly and give a small smile.<p>

Elena found it disgusting.

She usually found being at the Grille enjoyable, but tonight it was disgusting.

Elena didn't know why Damon and Jade were spending so much time together, she figured that Jade would have no interest in Damon after she figured out he killed her family, but no, Jade continued to flirt with him… At least that's what Elena called it.

"Since when did Damon and Jade start spending so much time together?" She questioned as she sipped her drink.

Caroline gave her a bewildered look "Why do you care? Jealous, Elena?"

She shot a glare at Caroline "No! I just think Jade is getting attached."

"Does it matter, Elena? Her family just died, I think she needs someone to get herself attached to someone." Stefan said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"But what the hell? Her family's murderer!"

Caroline let out a groan of frustration "Does it really matter, Elena! Jade likes him and I'm pretty damn sure Damon like her! So drop it at that and stay out of their business!" Caroline didn't regret saying it. She regretted saying it the way she did.

Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler and Elena stared, shocked, by her outburst, not only was Elena shocked by her outburst, she was angry also. Elena heard laughter from behind them, she turned to see who it was and only saw Jade hop on Damon's back, laughing, and then he set her down on the ground and picked her up bridal style.

It shocked Elena that he cracked a smile instead of a smirk.

She stormed over to them, angrily, when she saw Damon give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well look at that." She heard Caroline say "I was right."

"Hey guys!" Jade said as she sat down next to Caroline

"Hey JT, what's with that little smooch you got from Damon?" Caroline asked as Jade sipped her drink

Jade set her glass down, a smile formed her lips "Damon and I are…" she sighed leaning forward resting her head on her hands "I have no idea."

"At least you know he likes you."

"I really don't know…"

Caroline smiled comfortingly "I know he does."

Jade felt the slightest bit better, but the question still was repeating in her head. She couldn't understand nor believe how this all had happen.

Damon of all people

The person who killed her family

The person who burned her house down

The person who ruined her life

Jade felt someone grab her hand and pull her out of her stool. She turned around to see Damon, smiling at her barely. She smiled back at him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on tender kiss on his lips. She decided to see what he would do if _she _did kiss him.

Jade pulled away to look at him in the eye and he kissed her head, dragging her next to him. He slung his arm around her shoulder.

"So when did _this_ happen?" Elena said trying her best to hide the disdain that was written on her face.

Jade could see it though; see through that mask that Elena tried to hide. She looked up at Damon with an innocent look on her face.

"A couple of days ago," he answered

"Why, Elena?" Jade asked curiously

"No real reason, I was just curious."

"Right…"

Elena nodded, leaning against Stefan.

She didn't like it.

She didn't like this

At all

"I'm going to go home," she said, grabbing her bag from the ground, she smiled up at Damon and pecked his lips. "I'll talk to you when I get home?"

He nodded "Alright,"

"Bye," she said walking toward the exit of the Grille.

* * *

><p>Jade down the sidewalk, she looked around, sometimes she wished that Damon would walk her home, but she knew he wasn't like that.<p>

He wasn't the type of person to care so much.

He was guarded

As was Jade

Bonnie had stated that's why she and Damon were spending so much time together, because they were both broken.

Sometimes Bonnie thought that Jade would make Damon a better person, considering that Jade was a genuinely nice person and Damon was…not.

"Jade." She heard her name called out

She turned to see Katherine strut toward her; Jade shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and masked her face with confidence. Katherine smirked at her as she noticed Jade tense.

"Katherine, what do you want?"

"Nothing…" she said then smirked "Actually, you know what I want? I want blood." She smirked "I want a good fuck. I want have my lovers back."

Jade scuffled "They both moved on."

"Jade, sweetheart, you think Damon wants you?" she gave a fake laugh "You're his third choice. The list is me, then obviously Elena, then well anyone else."

"Elena is with Stefan, I'm with Damon, and you're with…oh that's right. You're alone." Jade said

She expected Katherine to kill her right then and there, but instead she stood there with an amused expression written on her face. Jade stared at her with a level headed glare, she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"What, are you scared of me?" Katherine questioned rhetorically, but it obviously didn't come as a surprise to her.

"No, I'm not scared of bloodsuckers."

"Funny you say that, because if I were you, I would be scared of Damon. I mean he did kill your family." She smirked as she circled the short girl.

Jade looked at her, still remaining in composer, having her glare set. She thought for a minute for what to say, she opened her mouth to speak when she thought of something.

"You know what I don't get – it's that everyone brings that up. It's as if no one ever knows how to let go." She smirked at Katherine "I guess you'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you Katherine?"

Katherine continued to look at her with amusement "My my, Damon got a feisty one. I have to give him props, you know? He always knew how to pick them, but I don't get why he wants Elena so badly."

Jade's glare darkened "He doesn't want Elena."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

"Just because you two have kissed, doesn't mean that he doesn't want Elena anymore. You're a last resort, Jade."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Katherine, what do you want?"

"Look, I just need a pet. I don't have a friend nor a boyfriend and my witch was killed, so I guess it would be fun to have another witch around. And anyways, I know you're dirty little secret. You wouldn't want Damon to find out about it." Katherine stated, smirking at Jade's shocked expression.

She said the best thing that she could come up with. She didn't want Damon involved.

She couldn't.

It would be too painful.

And that she was sure about.

"Katherine, if I say yes, can I go home?"

"Yes,"

"Then yeah, sure."

With that Jade walked out away from Katherine.

Jade felt as if she had just sold her soul to the devil.

In this case…

That was somewhat correct.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into the kitchen of Ellowyn's house, tossing her keys on the counter and setting her bag on the stool. She saw Ellowyn making a margarita, and she leaned on the counter.<p>

"How Practical Magic of you, Ellowyn." She teased, causing Ellowyn to spin around to glare at her.

"How could you, Jadelyn?" Ellowyn snapped at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Damon! How dare you even think about dating Damon! How dare you!" She yelled

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Jade said defensively "I didn't sleep with him or anything!"

"No, you might have not, but hell if you could even think about being with him?" Ellowyn exclaimed

"I don't know, Ellowyn! Maybe it was the fact he apologized to me! Maybe it was how the fact Damon apologized to me! Maybe it was the fact my life couldn't get any more worse than how it is." She shouted back at her

"You honestly think your life is so horrible that you need a vampire?"

"I don't need him." Jade stated harshly "He doesn't even want me. I'm his game, until he gets Elena."

She hadn't believed it when Katherine said it, but she said it, she started to believe it too.

"Your friend?" Ellowyn asked shocked

"She isn't even considered one of my friends."

"What is going on, Jade!" Ellowyn exclaimed "Who are you! You don't even care about spells anymore, all you do is cry or hang around with your vampire friends!"

"My parents and my little brother were killed, of course I am going to cry! I'm so happy that I'm graduating this year, because I'm pretty sure if I wasn't I would have killed myself already."

"You're being dramatic, Jade! I'm just saying you should think about who you're dating! Damon is a son of a bitch! You don't need to be with him!"

"I don't need to be here right now." Jade said

She grabbed her bag as she walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to her bedroom. She walked into her room and slammed the door, she threw her bag across the room as she wiped her tears away.

She weakly changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed, hugging her comforter close to her, she cried into her pillow softly; she felt a hand touch her cheek and she looked up to see who it was.

Damon.

"Why so sad?" he asked as she scooted over, letting him get into the bed with her.

It shocked her that he sounded like he genuinely cared about why she was upset.

She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Ellowyn thinks that you're bad news."

"Well, I am," he said, the only reason he said it was, because one he believed it and second he just wanted to see her smile.

"No, you're not." She murmured

Damon stared at down at Jade as she began to fall asleep in his arms, he stroked her hair and watched her sleeping form curl in his side.

Little did Damon and Jade know, that Katherine was being Katherine, lurking outside her window. Doing the two things she knows best.

Watching and plotting.

Katherine watched as Damon stroked her hair, watching her lovingly. She smirked.

Jade Tanner must have sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Don't you hate those? (: Well i think it's better to write them... I don't know why though! Haha! <strong>

**Tell me what you think of Katherine, Elena, Jade and Damon! :) **

**I would love to know!**

**Please and thank you! **

**Review!**

**xox BC**


	8. Chapter 7:Lies

**Heyy guys! **

**Okay this chapter has everything in it.**

**Sex**

**Angst**

**Loveee**

**Please don't be mad at me for what Elena does! She is OOC and I mentioned that before! So be quiet! :)**

**haha PLease enjoy the very first non-dream form of Damon and Jade's sex scene(:**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Jade sat down on the couch as Damon poured his Jack Daniels in his crystal glass, she put her legs up on the couch as she texted Caroline. She had been planning this day since Damon had been there for her when she and Ellowyn had gotten into an argument. She was about to set down her phone when she received a text message from Caroline.<p>

**(A/N : Caroline : Italic Jade : Bold okay!)**

_R u gonna tell him?_

**Yup, I have to go, Baby Vamp. **

"Who are you texting?" Damon asked lifting Jade's legs and setting them on his lap as he sat down.

She smiled at him "Caroline,"

"Ah, the vampire Barbie." He said as he sipped his drink, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you like her?" she asked curiously.

She always wondered why her boyfriend didn't like her best friend.

It was always a mystery to her.

Caroline had said they had dated and didn't end up well. Caroline even told her to be very careful with Damon.

She had even used the word "evil" when she described how he treated her.

That shocked Jade

Her boyfriend and her best friend had dated?

Surprise, surprise

She thought of all the horrible things that Caroline had said that Damon did to her. That wasn't the Damon she knew. Jade had thought Caroline was speaking about someone else when they were talking about it.

He rolled his eyes "It's a long tragically painful thing story that ends with me saving her life by giving my blood to her."

Damon had known that his girlfriend and Caroline (who he had never considered as his girlfriend) were close, but he hadn't taken it seriously when they had first her, but it seemed that they had gotten closer than before.

"Oh, how heroic of you." She smiled and moved herself on his lap.

"Right?" he smirked wrapping his arms around her hips.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his, he pressed back more forcefully as he ran his hands over her body and his tongue asked for entrance of her mouth and she allowed it happily.

He smirked at the enthusiasm she carried with her as she kissed him passionately, Damon tugged the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. She grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

She ran her hands over his pecks, abs and just about any other muscle he had in his upper body.

Damon had never pressured her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

He was a gentleman if anything… That was the only thing he was a gentleman about.

He pulled away from her, standing up and towered over her, pulling her up to her feet and he picked Jade up bridal style. He kissed her, then the next thing she knew, in vampire speed, they were laying on his bed.

He ran his hand down her jean cladded leg, he brought his fingers to her jean button and he swiftly unbutton them, tossing them somewhere in the room.

She was grateful she had Caroline, because she had forced Jade to wear red lace boy shorts and it happened to match her red lace bra.

He smirked at this.

She struggled to take off his jeans, causing his smirk to form larger and he helped her take them off, he tossed them like he did with hers. He quickly straddled her hips, and stared down at her.

She felt her breath hitch.

"Jade, are you sure?" he asked as he took off her underwear and he kicked off his boxers.

"Yes," she whispered huskily "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Jade." He whispered back

She believed it too.

He entered her, causing Jade to still; letting herself get use to him being in her. She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down cheek, she felt his lips press against the tear; she opened her eyes and experimentally rolled her hips as the pain began to disappear that was replaced with pleasure.

He moaned at this, and started to thrust into her.

_This is what I have been missing? _She mentally questioned in her head, then moaned loudly.

She brought her thumb to his face, and he bit onto it, sucking the drops of blood from the cut he had given her on her thumb.

He loved this.

He loved how she felt.

He loved how fun it was having sex with a witch.

Damon had to control himself or there would be no witch blood or a witch fuck again.

Jade gave out a yelp of pleasure when he hit her sensitive spot.

"Damon!" she screamed

He had no idea she was screamer, he figured that was because she was new at this. He pulled away from her thumb and pressed his lips against hers tenderly as he continued to thrust into her. He pulled away from her lips and began to suck on her right breast.

Damon's tongue rolled over her nipple, he bit her nipple and his free hand groped her other breast. He stared up at her, something in his blue eyes dared her to say something. She bit her lip, rolling her head back and let out a long loud moan.

"Fuck, Jade." He growled as he felt her walls clench against his member.

She screamed as she began to cum, she closed her eyes as she felt him give out too.

Her breathing began to come back to normal as he collapsed on top of her, she closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction.

She had never felt that good ever.

Damon rested his head on her chest as he pulled the comforter over them and kissed her collarbone.

"That was just…wow." She let out a breath

"I'm just _that _good." He smirked

"Damon, I love you." She whispered stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Jade."

Jade closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she felt her heart beat slowing down. She felt Damon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, she smiled as he hugged her as if she were a teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Elena bit her lip, she thought long and hard about this and the thing was she felt it was the right thing to do.<p>

Jade didn't deserve Damon.

She saw them in bed that morning, sleeping, both of them naked. She went to go tell Damon that she thinks Jade is bad news, but she stopped when she saw them.

She couldn't even believe it.

Damon had sworn he loved her, but he slept with that witch wench!

How dare he?

Elena had spent hours down stairs, thinking and plotting; when Damon had came down stairs and saw her, shocked and guilty looking.

"_Stefan where the hell is good places to buy breakfast food?" Damon said as he walked into the living room and froze when he saw Elena on the couch._

"_Elena."_

"_Hey, Damon."_

"_What…what are you doing here?" he asked curiously_

_Elena stared at him, dark eyes filled with hatred, the thing was Damon couldn't see that hatred when it was in the angel's eyes he had come to know. Elena smiled slightly, masking it._

"_I'm waiting for Stefan." She asked "Why are you looking for a place to buy breakfast?"_

"_Jade slept over," he answered _

_Damon looked at her curiously "I have a feeling you're lying to me."_

_Elena smiled "Why would I do that?"_

"_Look, I have to go get food for Jade before she wakes up." He said as he grabbed his car keys "I'm trying this new thing, being a caring boyfriend."_

"Damon?" she heard Jade's voice call out as she walked into the living and she looked shocked to see Elena instead of Damon. "Where's Damon?"

She got up from her seat and walked toward her "I know what you did and I'm telling Damon."

Jade stared at her in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"You and your aunt put a spell on Damon so he could love you." She smirked

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Elena heard the door open and close, that's when she began screaming and she threw herself onto the floor, having fake tears stream down her cheeks. Jade stared at her in shock, she moved closer to see what the hell Elena was doing and she reached out to touch her, but Elena screamed louder.

"Jade!" she heard Damon yell her name as he raced into the living room to see Jade standing over Elena, who was screaming and crying on the floor.

He was holding Elena within a blink of an eye, cradling her in his lap and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Jade, what happen?" Damon questioned "Who hurt you? If that son of a bitch hurt you too, I swear to God-"

"She's psychotic!" Elena screamed sobbing into his shirt.

Jade continued to stare in shock, she wasn't sure what was going on, but it hurt her like bullets.

Elena was playing this game on her

She didn't know why Elena was doing this, she was scared and she was confused.

This was a dangerous situation and she knew it.

"What? Who?" Damon questioned

"Her!" she screamed pointing to Jade, who was still dumbfounded. "I heard her talking on the phone with her aunt about a spell they put on you for you to love Jade. I confronted her and she attacked me and threaten to kill me!"

"What!" Jade bellowed "No I hadn't! I didn't even touch your crazy ass!"

"Don't believe her, Damon! She is using you!" Elena cried

"Damon, I love you. I would never hurt you, but if you believe her. Then what relationship did we even have?"

Damon stared at Jade, who was staring at him with confusion and hope, but he looked at Elena, who was sobbing and shaking in his arms.

Everything he felt for Jade disappeared.

"Elena wouldn't lie about something like this." Damon seethed "Why would she lie?"

"Neither would I, Damon! Why would I lie!" Jade yelled

She froze at the look on Damon's face.

Her breathing began to shallow

"Oh my God," she said as tears began to glisten in her eyes "You don't believe me."

Jade grabbed her bag from the ground where she had placed it the night before and fled the boarding house.

She was confused.

Just so confused

The Damon she knew would have believed her, but the Damon Elena controlled happen to be the person he was.

* * *

><p>Jade ran into her house, feeling as if she were to vomit. She pulled out her phone and dialed Caroline's phone number, she couldn't believe how this had happen.<p>

She couldn't believe what Elena had claimed she had done

She couldn't believe Damon believed her

She just couldn't believe all of this.

"_Hey,"_ Caroline's voice rang in her ear, then she heard Caroline grow silent after hearing Jade's sobs _"Jade? Jade, what's wrong?"_

"Elena told Damon that my aunt and I casted a spell on him so that he could love me and she also told him that I attacked her and threatened her life."

"_What did Damon do?"_

"He believed her," Jade cried out "I gave my body, mind and soul to him - for what? So he could believe his brother's girlfriend? He told me he loved me yesterday!"

"_JT, relax, you need to breath. Is Ellowyn home?"_

"No, I didn't see her car in the driveway."

"_I'm coming over okay?"_

Jade nodded "Please hurry, I'm scared, Caroline. Damon killed my family. He could kill me too."

"_That won't happen. Not on my watch, anyway."_

Then suddenly a hand grabbed her hair roughly, causing her to yelp in pain and drop the phone on the floor as another hand on her throat. Jade's eyes widen.

"Damon, please don't do this."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUMMM! :) <strong>

**Cliff Hanger! hahaha, I hate those, but love those... If that makes any sense AT ALL! HAHA! BUt anyways yeah Elena is OOC in this story, I don't know what it is about her, but I just don't like her. I liked Vicki more than her... Yeah it's that bad. I love the show don't get me wrong! I just don't like Elena. She pisses me off. **

**I love Nina though! Huge fan ever since she saw Mia from Degrassi!(:**

**haha anyways Please review, tell me if you liked the sex scene or not or if I should do more of them! :)**

**please and thank you! **

**Review!**

**xox BC**


	9. Chapter 8: Please don't do this

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Damon gripped Jade's dark hair roughly as he grabbed her neck, it pained him when he heard her desperate cry. Jade's hands desperately searched his face, so she could scratch him or push him away. He slammed the door shut and dragging her by her hair away from it.<p>

She began to scream in pain "Damon, please don't do this!"

"Scream all you want, Jade. You should have thought about what you're doing before you attacked Elena."

Jade screamed in anger "I didn't do anything! I told you already!"

She turned her head to look at him in the face, she stared into his hauntingly blue eyes to see conflict, but it quickly changed into anger when he decided to throw her against the wall. She gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Please Damon," she gasped

"You know what hurts, Jade? I thought you loved me, but all this fucking time it was a spell to keep me from someone who really loves me." He snarled

"I do love you!" she cried out "Damon, please don't believe her. She is using you to get what she wants. She just wants to have you as a last resort. Damon, I love you, I would die for you. Please."

"You're a liar!" the fury and lies that controlled Damon got the best of him; he slapped her across the face causing her caramel cheek to burn a stinging red.

"Stop, just please stop."

"Go on use your witchy powers. I'm sure you use them enough, you did curse me with that damn spell." He growled, then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall onto the couch.

He got on top of her throttling her "You're just a good fuck, Jade. You know what comes after a good fuck, right?" his face transformed into his vampire being.

Fangs pierced out of his gums and purple veins spread across his face, he lifted up her leg and dug his fangs deep in the soft skin on her thigh. Jade let out a scream in agony and pain. But inside she was dead by the betrayal.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, I need you to come to Jade's house as soon as possible!" Caroline said into her phone as she and Tyler got into his car.<p>

"Alright so tell me what's happening again?" Tyler question as he started the engine

"Elena told Damon that Jade casted a spell on him and that she attacked and threaten Elena." Caroline said as they drove out of Caroline's drive way.

"Really?"

The question caused Caroline's hand to smack the back of his head "Yes really! I think Jade is going to get hurt."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know Damon, if he thinks someone hurt Elena… He'll kill someone."

"Jade's in danger."

"Yes!" Caroline screamed "Can't this thing go any faster!"

"Stop hitting my car!" Tyler yelled as he sped up

"Thank you!" Caroline exclaimed "I'm going to try to call Jade."

"You do that."

Caroline rolled her eyes and dialed Jade's phone number, she tapped her leg as it began to ring and then it went to voice mail.

_Hey it's Jade, sorry I didn't get to answer your call. Please your name and number if I don't have your number. _

Caroline ran her hand through her hair and waited for the beep to go off so she could leave a message.

"Jade, it's Caroline, is everything okay? Please just call me back?" Caroline said then hung back.

"Car, she is going to be fine." Tyler said running his hand through her blonde hair.

"Tyler, what if she isn't? I _will _kill Damon and Elena." Caroline seethed angrily.

Tyler sighed, he and Jade had become friends since she and Caroline had become close friends; he could imagine what Caroline would do if Jade was hurt.

When Bonnie had gotten hurt Caroline went psycho bitch on everyone.

He could only imagine how Caroline would react to Jade being hurt.

Caroline looked like she was going to explode when she heard Jade scream and the line went dead. She couldn't even imagine what Damon would do to her.

He abused her

He fed off of her

He used her

She knew him like the back of her hand, she knew what he was capable of and she knew what he would do for Elena.

Elena

Fucking Elena

Caroline had always been her shadow

Elena wasn't as good as everyone thought she was.

After all her ancestor is Katherine Pierce

The queen bitch

A lair

A vixen

A Manipulator

She was everything a bitch was.

She should have known.

She thought Elena was different, but no, she had been right about her all along.

"I am going to snap her neck!" Caroline burst

"Who! Jade!"

"What! No! Elena!" Caroline exclaimed

As they approached Jade's driveway, she quickly got out of the car and ran into the house with Tyler hot on her heels.

Caroline heard crying, smashing and screaming coming from inside, and she raced into the living room to see Damon ripping his mouth from Jade's flesh leaving ten different wounds.

He was now holding her up in the air with her feet dangling; he threw her across the room, causing her to crash into antiques that Ellowyn owned.

Caroline couldn't see the tears surfacing his eyes as inside of him screamed for him to stop, but his mind told him to go on - to continue this maniacal rage. Damon was the type of person to keep things bottle things up until he is pushed to the very point where he was pushed over the edge.

After this horrific sight

Damon was officially off the rails

Tyler tackled Damon as Caroline rushed to Jade, who was laying on the ground with multiple wounds. Tyler's K9 teeth descended as he snarled in Damon face, who hissed at him.

Tyler tried to hold him down, but Damon was strong when he was in rage and everyone knew it too.

"Stop being an idiot! Elena lied to you! She has you wrapped around her malicious little finger! Don't you get it! Look what you have done to Jade!" he yelled pointing to Jade, who was being held by Caroline.

"She tried to kill Elena! She deserves what's coming to her!" Damon said tackling Tyler underneath him and punched him in the face.

Caroline let go of Jade, and lunged at Damon, knocking him off of Tyler. Caroline was much stronger than Damon and most vampires, she was the one who had fed on most humans.

She could easily take Damon out.

Caroline hissed at him as she punched him in the face. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around Caroline lifting her off of Damon, she began to scream and kick Damon. She turned her head to see Stefan holding her back as Tyler grabbed Damon and slammed him against the wall.

"Caroline, go to Jade, she doesn't have that much time left."

Caroline turned to see Jade, laying in a pool of her own blood, shaking and crying in pain. Damon stared at Jade, fangs still bearing.

Stefan let go of her, and Caroline raced to Jade, pulling her onto her lap and bit on her wrist bring it to her mouth. When Jade didn't take it at first, Caroline began to cry.

The blood that surrounded Caroline didn't affect her like it should. She didn't even fill tempted by the blood.

No she felt angry

She felt hurt

She shoved her wrist into her mouth, letting the drops of blood slip go down her throat and her heart beat became to go back to normal.

"That's right, JT, Drink." She whispered stroking her hair. "Stefan, we need to get her to the hospital."

Stefan and Tyler let go of Damon, Tyler remained to keep an eye on him as Stefan rushed to Jade, picking her up bridal style. Caroline got to her feet and glared murderously at Damon.

"Tyler will come back for you on the next full moon." She hissed and walked out of the house after Tyler and Stefan did.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by as Jade recovered from Damon's attack, she left the house nor had she spoken to anyone expect Ellowyn, Jade pulled her hood up and walked down the alleyway, making her way to Katherine who was leaning against the wall.<p>

She had asked Katherine to meet up with her after hours of arguing with herself.

Would it be a bad idea for her to see his ex-girlfriend?

Her heart said yes, but after he attacked her, she questioned it.

Was it liar?

Was it trying to kill her?

Was it trying to kill itself?

"You came," Katherine said pulled herself off the wall and smirked

She reminded Jade of Damon constantly

She nodded shoving her hands in her pockets "Yeah, I said for _you _to meet me here."

"Well said," she said "What do you want?"

"Elena… What is Elena's story-" Jade was thrown against the wall by Katherine, cutting off what she was about to say.

"You know, I didn't think it would be such a problem you being with Damon, I mean." Katherine said as Jade fell to the ground "But no, you had to go fuck him!"

"Katherine, please don't."

"Look, I liked you enough and waited for this." Katherine sneered taking out a knife, and brought Jade to her feet by her throat.

Jade struggled to breathe as she tightened her grip, her hands flew to her throat and she grabbed Katherine's hands in attempt to get her hands off of her, but that was a failed attempt.

She stuck the knife in Jade's stomach and she smirked as Jade gasped in pain and was dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Jade!" Damon screamed as he ran into the alleyway to see Katherine standing over Jade.

Katherine smirked and walked past Damon, who stood shocked and horrified "You can finish if you want." She said handing him the knife and continued to walk away from him.

He stared at Jade and rushed to her. He had found out Elena had lied to him after he spoke to Ellowyn, and he was going to apologize to Jade as if that were going to make what he did to her better, but now he stared at the girl he came to love.

"Make it stop!" she cried out in pain thrashing

He quickly bit onto her wrist, and stuck it close to her mouth, she began to drink hungrily and pulled his wrist away.

Her face was still pale.

Her heartbeat was still slow

"I'm so sorry." He said and stuck the knife in her chest.

A single tear rolled down his cheek when her heart beat just stopped.

She stopped moving for a few minutes then he felt her heart beat to start going again. He ripped the knife out of her chest and stared down at Jade, whose eyes began to open.

"Hey! What's going on down there!" a male voice called down getting closer to Jade and Damon.

Damon jumped on to his feet and in vampire speed he broke his neck, throwing him to Jade, who stood to her feet.

Jade caught him and sunk her fangs into his neck, she closed her eyes, draining him.

Jade pulled back from the deceased drained human form, her now cold eyes were black with hunger as the veins around her eyes turned an angry bright red. She wiped the blood away from her mouth.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she snapped back into reality and turned around to see the person, looking like a confused fifteen year old. She stared up at Damon, scared.

She was scared of him.

She was scared of what she had become

"What did you to do me?" she questioned

"If I hadn't changed you, you would have died, you stupid little girl."

She got to her feet and pushed him, it actually affected him this time. She was a newly turned vampire. His back hit the wall and he stood again gaining his composer and he glared at her.

"You really think Katherine was your friend? She used you. Jade, she didn't want your friendship."

Jade glared at him "You think you know everything, but you don't. You never will."

He scuffled "That's really the best you could come up with, Jade? Calling me stupid? Telling me I don't know you? Guess what I was in the same boat as you. She used us both."

She gave a fake laugh "The difference between you and I, Damon, is that I never was obsessed with her nor had I slept with her in spite of my brother.' She stated giving him a fake smile, showing him her fangs "Caroline warned me about you. I wouldn't be surprised if Bonnie or Stefan turns on me. Just like Elena did." She turned to walk away, but in vampire speed Jade was against the wall.

"Don't you dare bring Elena into this!"

"You used Caroline like you used me! I was a game wasn't I? Why shouldn't I bring Elena into this? She is the only reason why you attacked me and Katherine wanted me as her pet. I was her toy. You could have killed me too, Damon. You told me I was a good fuck and that you never really loved me. I was just a little girl right? Just a witch that you wanted to toy with, right? You proved it to me when you almost killed me."

His grip weakened when she said "when you almost killed me" he leant his head against the wall as she stood behind him.

She stared at his back "Why did you do it, Damon? Because of Elena? Because of what she told you? Or you just couldn't bare the thought of loving something that wasn't Elena or Katherine?'

"Jade-"

"You looked at me like I was trash, you didn't even care! Why Damon! Because you believed little fucking angel Elena! If it weren't for Caroline and Tyler… I would have died!" Jade's eyes went back to their original honey brown color. "Then tonight I went to Katherine to ask her what was the story behind all of this. But no she attacked me out of jealous, weeks after my first attack. Then you changed me. Now I'm just like you."

She shoved him hard, in vampire speed, she pinned him to the wall. He showed her his fangs as she hissed at him. She heard the thumping of feet and she turned her head to see Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler…and Elena, standing there in the entrance of the alleyway, noticing Jade's blood stained clothing, hair and skin.

They noticed that she had Damon pinned against the wall. Fear took over Caroline and Bonnie as they realized what Jade was. It wasn't fear of what she was. It was fear of what had happened to her that caused Damon to change her.

"Damon what's going on?" Elena was the first to step up toward them ignoring Stefan's warning.

Jade let go of Damon and turned toward Elena, crouching, snarling and baring her fangs at her. Elena stood shocked, Bonnie got in front of Elena and raised her hand as if she were asking Jade to calm down.

"Jade," Caroline walked toward her, knowing that she could take of Jade if she decided to attack her, but in the short time Caroline knew Jade, she knew well enough that Jade wouldn't lay a hand on her blonde haired head. "What happen?"

"Damon is what happen! I was normal! My whole family had to get killed for me to realize I wasn't! Oh wait that's Damon's fucking fault! But when I come to live with my aunt, my life turns upside down, because Damon decides to toy with his only living victim! What the fuck is that all about! Are you people really that bored with your lives that you have to have sex, then batter _then _turn them into a fucking vampire!" Jade said nearly breaking down in tears

"And lie to get someone beaten to near death!" She gave a pointed look to Elena.

Bonnie walked up to Jade, who was breaking down tears and hugged her tightly as she sobbed "I don't want to be this monster!" She sobbed into Bonnie's shoulder, clinging to her.

Bonnie rubbed her back as Caroline, Tyler and Stefan glared murderously at Damon, who stood shocked as can be. Stefan just wanted to know what and how this all happened. From when Jade got attacked by Damon to now.

Elena on the other hand was staring at Jade with a smug look.

"What did you to her, Damon!" Caroline questioned

Ever since the blonde was turned into a vampire she wasn't the same cheerleading bubbly popular girl she once was when she was human, now she was fast, smarter and darker than before. Yes, some of the human Caroline was there, but no when it came to her friend getting hurt. Caroline was like a mother jaguar protecting her cubs from predators.

A vampire protecting its prey from other vampires

"She went to Katherine for something, you know because they became friends… Katherine stabbed her and nearly killed her. I was only a few miles away when I got a smell of Jade's blood. I got there and I saw Katherine standing over her body and telling me I could finish if I wanted to. She left and I gave Jade some of my blood, but it didn't help her, because she already lost to much blood to survive. So I stabbed her when I gave her a good amount of blood."

The thing is that he didn't sound like he cared nor did he act like he cared what happened to her. Jade pulled away from Bonnie and tried to lung for Damon, hissing. Stefan grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her back. She was weaker than all of them, because she had fed on only one human. She struggled against Stefan, until she calmed down.

She stared at Damon for a moment "Let me go, Stefan."

Stefan hesitated, but he let her go.

She walked up to Damon and slapped him across the face.

"I asked you to 'Please don't do this'."

With that she walked away from the group she had come to known having the feelings that contained.

Fear

Disappointment

Confusion

Betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! :) Sorry it's rushed!<br>Please tell me what you think! **

**Write a long review maybe?(:**

**haha **

**please and thank you!**

**Xox BC**


	10. Author's note

**Hey guys! Brainchild98 here!(: How is everyone today? Well I'm a little discouraged... Okay so here is what is going on. I am not getting that many reviews and no one seems to be enjoying my story (other than Jacqueline) but the thing it's cool to get reviews, but I only have nine and it seems like this story isn't getting any attention, so I may not continue. **

**Please review at least 5 reviews if you want it to be continued. **

**PLease and thank you **

**xox BC**


	11. Chapter 9:Hallow

**Happy day late halloween! :) hahaha! Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I like this chapter for some reason... I'm not sure why though! :S haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tonight was Halloween, Caroline said that was the time where vampires and werewolves come out to hunt, this didn't scare Jade one bit, but it did worry her somewhat.<p>

She hadn't even told Ellowyn she was a vampire now.

Jade had gotten scared when she first went hunting with Caroline and Stefan.

She was frighten by the aromas that stained her nostrils

How she couldn't feel her heart beat anymore

How she was a monster that killed her family.

She was a monster

She was hybrid.

A witch and a vampire

She knew of Klaus, he was a vampire and werewolf hybrid. Stefan told her all about what they wanted.

Hybrids

She almost lost her mind.

_Jade sat on the love seat with her knees pulled to her chest, she watched Stefan pace back and forth. Damon sat across from Jade; he stared at her, longingly. Jade, who noticed this, shot him a glare. _

"_Alright, so you can't tell anyone you're a hybrid. Only you, I, Damon, Elena, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie know, alright?"_

_She tensed when Elena was mentioned and Damon noticed this. "And my aunt?"_

"_Don't get her involve."_

"_Why?"_

"_There is a vampire werewolf hybrid out there looking for more hybrids, he can't know you're out there."_

_Jade stared at him "Who is it?"_

"_His name is Klaus."_

_Jade stared at him "He wanted to kill Katherine, right?"_

"_Yes, because she is a Petrova Doppelgänger, like Elena, they are to be sacrificed with the moonstone to free werewolves, who servants to the moon and vampires, who are servants to the sun."_

"_And why haven't we sacrificed Elena yet?" Jade hissed eyes blazing with anger_

"_You know what-" Elena exclaimed standing to her feet._

"_What, bitch!" Jade said standing to her feet and her fangs pierced through her gums as she hissed at her. _

_They glared at each other and Stefan got in-between them. _

"_Look, I know you, Jade, want to hurt Elena, but what will that solve?"_

"_A peace to mind,"_

_Stefan sighed as Bonnie grabbed Elena's arm and forced her to sit down. _

"_Klaus has this obsession with hybrids, because of he is one." Stefan said "And a young witch such as yourself being turned into a vampire, would gain in his attention I'm sure."_

"_Of course it will gain his attention." Damon snapped _

_A million thoughts rushed through Jade's mind._

_Would he kill me?_

_Would he kidnap me?_

_Would he be like everyone else, trying to kill me?_

_Is he as crazy as everyone else?_

"_Stay out of his way."_

Jade sat down in front of her vanity, straightening her wavy hair. She had been invited by Caroline to come to the Halloween ball at the Lockwood Mansion, she needed to get out of the house. She had been given a Lapis Lazuli ring by Bonnie, but yet she was still scared to go into the sunlight.

When she had, she felt somewhat normal, but that didn't stop the worry.

She grabbed a burgundy colored lipstick and did the rest of her make up the same color. She got to her feet and slipped the burgundy red and black lace gothic medieval dress on. She slipped her feet into Queenie corset pumps.

To top off her look, she put a witch hat on her head.

She stared into the mirror

She would not let vampirism control her life

"Jade?" Ellowyn said as she walked into Jade's bedroom "You look great, that dress used to be your ancestor's, you know?"

Jade looked down at her dress "I found it in the attic; I thought it would be a good costume."

"Jade, is everything all right? You don't seem like you are."

"I'm fine, Ellowyn. I really am," Jade answered giving her a fake smile, hoping it masked the pain and self-hatred she had.

Ellowyn saw right through that fake smile

She smiled at Jade and stood to her feet "You're mother's necklace is beautiful with the dress."

Jade nodded "I miss her,"

"I miss her too," Ellowyn said and then heard the doorbell ring. She stood to her feet "And the children call. Halloween… You never know you really are who and what. I love it."

She just then noticed Ellowyn was in a candy corn witch costume, she nodded and smiled.

"I have to go." She said "I'll go through the back if you want."

"Either way, you have to go to the party."

Jade nodded, grabbing a black clutch.

In bitter reality she didn't want to go.

She wanted to stay.

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Caroline exclaimed dragging Tyler with her toward Jade.<p>

Caroline was a flapper and Tyler wasn't dressed up.

Not that she's surprised

"Jade, the dress!" she exclaimed, playing softly with the long velvety skirt "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks, it's one of my ancestor's dress."

"Whoever it was had good taste… Shit, it's Barbie Klaus." Caroline muttered as a tall beautiful blonde girl, who was dressed in a Victorian dress, walked toward us with a smug look.

"Who is that?" Jade asked

"Rebekah, Klaus's sister."

"Oh…"

"I was in 1920's and I have seen better flapper outfits." She sneered

"You know, that could be because you lived through then." Jade defended Caroline, as a new vampire, she had to learn to control her anger, which didn't seem to be easy.

"And who are you?" she hissed

"Jade and who the fuck are you?"

Rebekah looked shocked for a moment, but her glare came back "Rebekah, and what are you? A vampire?"

"She's a witch," Caroline said stepping in front of the short caramel colored girl, who Rebekah tried to tower over.

"You're lying."

"I'm not a vampire." Jade said

It was true

She was neither witch nor vampire

She was both.

Rebekah's glare died down a bit "Alright, fine. Tell Elena that Klaus is looking for her."

"I will be sure to tell her." Jade hissed

Rebekah nodded and turned to walk away. Caroline spun around, staring at Jade wide eyed.

"What?" Jade asked

"You lied and she didn't notice!"

"I didn't lie. All I said was that I'm not a vampire, which is true. I'm not a vampire, but I'm not a witch either. I'm both."

Caroline's mouth hung open "One of my best friend's smarter than me."

Jade laughed "Hey, I'm going to go call Ellowyn, I'll see you in a few."

Caroline nodded as Jade turned to walk out. She walked down the hallway, but then she felt a hand be put over her mouth and was pulled into a closet.

She muffled a scream as she pushed against the wall, she realized who it was and she decked him angrily.

"Damon!" she hissed as he crouched down holding his stomach from where she had hit him.

"I need to talk to you."

He noticed the hurt, the disappointment, the anger and the confusion in her eyes. He hated how it looked.

It wasn't her.

Jade was the most lively person he knew and now the emotions that were held in her eyes told him otherwise now.

"I don't want to talk to you." She snapped

"But-"

"Damn it, Damon! I said no!" she snapped at him and tried to walk past him.

"No, Jade. We're going to talk about what happen!"

"Fine let's talk!" she snapped

"Why did it have to be me, Damon? Were you that bored with your own life that you have to ruin someone else's life?" she seethed

She turned to walk away from the man she grew to know.

She just wanted to forget what was happening.

She couldn't even think of why she should stay in Mystic Falls when the person she came to truly love betrayed her multiple times.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to look at that person and her hand went flying, slapping Damon across the face.

"Don't ever touch me." She growled "I'm just a good fuck, nothing more remember? You should be disgusted to be touching me."

Damon stood shocked by her statement. Not once has he ever considered her disgusting – not once, even when he thought she threatened and attacked Elena.

He didn't find her disgusting

No not once

Jade ran away from Damon, lifting her floor length skirt. Once she was in a empty hallway, she felt as if she could think again, she heard someone coming her way. It was a man, who was cursing on his phone.

Her anger came out.

She pounced on him, her vampire face took over as her fangs pierced into his neck, draining him completely.

"Enjoying yourself?" a English voice questioned

She could smell that it was a vampire, her head shot up to look at him. It surprised him, because her eyes were a glowing yellow.

Like a cat's eyes at night.

She wasn't a normal vampire apparently.

He smirked as she stood to her feet and she turned to run away, but then she slammed to the wall, her feet dangling.

"You know where Katerina Petrova is."

Jade stared down at this man who was holding her by her throat "Who are you?" she cried out

"Klaus, a friend of Katerina."

_Klaus_ she screamed mentally

"I don't know who Katerina is."

He let out a fake laugh "That's right, she calls herself Katherine now, if I'm correct." He snapped "Where is?"

"I don't know."

"You are sure about that? Damon could always get hurt for disobeying me, you do realize that."

Jade felt herself tense.

She still loved him

No question about it

She just didn't trust him, but hearing that he could get hurt, because of her made her sick to the stomach.

She glared down at him and spit in his face.

"You're going to have to kill me first."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow bad ass Jade! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! <strong>

**Like I said I don't know if I am going to continue this story or not (i don't get that many reviews...) so Please review!**

**Please&thank you!**

**xox BC**


	12. Chapter 10: Getting her back

**Hey guys Okay I know it has been a while since I last uploaded! I am so sorry! I have been working on a few things and now I'm back! :) Yay!(: Okay so just to give you a little clue on this chapter. Klaus and Jade meet on Halloween and Klaus takes her etc.**

**Now to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade lay on the floor, curled in a ball, staring at the wall weakly. Klaus had taken her after the Halloween party, torturing her and forcing her to feed off of babies and humans. He would compel her to burn herself and stab herself.<p>

She tried not.

She heard the door open and she saw the tall blonde from the party, she was sure her name was Rebekah. She looked at her weakly, fearing the worst.

"Are you here to stake me?"

She shook her head, sitting down next to her "I just came to see if you are all right."

Rebekah took in the caramel beauty's appearance, covered in blood, torn dress and defeated look. She felt pity. Her brother was not always a monster.

He was not always a killer.

She stared at her "Klaus is not as bad as it seems."

Jade stared at her in disbelief, tears rolling down her eyes. "Look at me, Rebekah. He has been torturing me for days."

Rebekah sighed "I am so sorry."

Jade laid her head back down, pulling her knees to her chest and sighed "Where is he?"

"I do not really know."

She stared at her and bit her lip "Please help me."

"Jade, I can not do that."

"Please, I beg of you."

Rebekah sighed and got up to look out the window "I do not agree with what he is doing. But if you tell me where Katerina is, I will let you go."

Jade, despite herself, nodded "I'm sure she is in Chicago."

She nodded "I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Rebekah stated "But you must know Klaus needs to be free, and I love him no matter what he does, because I know he is not a real monster."

Jade watched as she opened the door, the blonde turned around and sighed.

"You can go, it's nearly three in the morning. I would hurry before he comes back."

Jade got to her feet, stumbling a bit. She walked toward Rebekah and hugged her, to her surprise Rebekah hugged her back.

"Thank you so much."

Rebekah nodded "Take this." She handed Jade her lapis lazuli ring, which Jade quickly took out of her and put it on. "You need to go now."

Jade nodded and ran out in vampire speed.

Rebekah walked out of the room Klaus had locked Jade in and sat down on the couch. She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

This was a sick game Klaus was playing.

He had told Rebekah to let Jade out, because he had gotten an interest in her. He wanted to play a mouse and cat game with Jade.

He was going to use her against the Salvatore Brothers

That was something Rebekah was sure about.

It was all her father's fault.

Klaus was not a monster.

He loved Rebekah and yes she was aware of him killing her mother, thanks to Elena. But that never stopped her from loving her brother.

She was betrayed many times.

Even when she was stabbed with the dagger, she didn't hold it against him. In fact she forgave him instantly, but she was upset over a little.

Rebekah had seen Klaus force Jade to feed off babies, toddlers and just about anyone else. She didn't know how Klaus could do that to a young vampire such as Jade, without his humanity trying to push its way back.

Humanity was a funny thing.

Rebekah started to feel her humanity again when Elena had told her that Klaus had killed her mother, but it seemed as it started to get worse and worse as she watched him torture Jade.

He had often compelled Jade to stab or burn herself just for the fun of it.

Rebekah refused to have any part of it.

Rebekah wasn't a monster either, if they knew her. She wasn't, as Caroline put it, a 'blood slut'. She was kinder that.

She was just a girl.

* * *

><p>Jade ran as fast as she could in human pace, she ran and ran until she was in the middle of street. She looked around trying to recognize what street she was on. She couldn't even see correctly. She had locked up for days, unable to see the sun unless Klaus would open the shades so she could burn herself.<p>

He had taken off her ring before she could burn herself.

She saw lights of a car coming right out, she froze in her place, staring at the lights. The car stopped feet away from her, she recognized the car and she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Damon stared at Jade from the window shield, in shock, considering she had been missing for days. He took in her make up smeared face with tears rolling down her cheeks, her torn clothing and wide honey brown eyes.

He got out the car, slamming the door shut and he rushed toward her. Once he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned against his chest, feeling her legs give out.

She felt defeated

She felt lost

She felt scared

He kissed her head as she began to sob into his chest. He hooked on arm under her knees and wrapped another behind her back, carrying her to the car and put her in the passenger's side.

He hated seeing Jade like this.

He hated seeing Jade hurt.

He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else hurting her.

He had already made that mistake.

She was fragile looking now.

She didn't look tough or confident; she looked like… a broken doll.

Just a broken doll

He blamed all of this on Elena; the bitch ruined his only relationship he had since Katherine and when he realized he was in love Jade, she had to lie to him. He found that out from Ellowyn, whom was not pleased to hear Elena had done that there was no way Jade could cast a spell that powerful.

_Damon pounded on the Vinewood's front door and waited for Ellowyn to answer. Jade had been gone for about two days and Caroline was freaking out. Not that he was surprised, the girl was a control freak every way as possible, now that she didn't have structure things were out of order, but Damon did not know that Caroline was genuinely concerned about Jade's well-being. _

_He would never admit he was concerned_

_That wasn't the bad boy Damon everyone knew, and he wanted to keep it unknown. _

_Ellowyn opened the door and nearly slammed it shut when she realized who it was, but Damon stopped it from shutting with his foot. He smirked at Ellowyn's frustrated expression and walked into the house._

"_What do you want, Damon!" Ellowyn snapped "Are you here to attack me like you did to my niece!"_

_Damon's undead heart broke at her statement, he realized that would stand by her for the rest of her life. _

"_I want to know the truth." He simply answered_

"_About what?" she said as she led him to the living room, sitting on the couch as he sat on the love seat._

"_The day I…attacked Jade, Elena had told me that you and Jade had casted a spell on me for me to fall in love with Jade, that was the only reason I had attacked her." _

_Ellowyn stared at him, shocked "What in the name of hell do you think you are doing listening to a girl who doesn't love you!" Ellowyn yelled standing to her feet._

"_All I want to know is it true?"_

_Ellowyn shook her head, glaring "It is most certainly not true, because Jade is new to casting spells. She had study them her whole life, but she has not ever casted one."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_That type of spell is powerful and you must know what you are doing before you cast a spell that powerful. Jade could not do that, because she doesn't know how to cast spells." Ellowyn explained _

_Damon stood shocked "So Elena lied."_

_Ellowyn nodded "And you attacked the only girl who truly loves for nothing." She said coldly "Get the hell out of my house now."_

Damon got out of his car and made his way toward the passenger's side, opening the door and taking Jade out, carrying her bridal style to the boarding house.

He carried her to his room, laying her on the bed, removing her clothing until she was in her bra and underwear.

His hauntingly blue eyes grew wide when he saw the stab wounds and burns that were covering her petite form; he tried his best not to show any anger, knowing that would scare her.

He grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped on her, while she stared at him defeated.

He then noticed she was barefoot, he sighed as she laid down under her comforter. She looked peaceful when her head hit the pillow and he noticed this. It had been a week since she went missing and now she was in a comfortable position with someone who wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.

He kicked off his biker boots and crawled into the bed with her, letting her lean onto his chest as if he were a pillow. He stroked her long chocolate waves softly and kissed her head.

She whimpered and moving herself closer to him, and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

He watched her drift off asleep peacefully.

He swore to himself.

Whoever had done this to Jade he would make them pay.

* * *

><p><strong>All right what did you guys think?(: I want to know! Let me know in a review!<strong>

**Perferrably a long one?(;**

**Oh and if you are a Mortal Instruaments series fan check out my story Inked Skin! I'd apperciate if you would review it also but whatever if you read it I am happy either way! **

**Please review this chapter! :)**

**xox BC**


	13. Chapter 11:Answer

**All right guys this chapter was inspired by VampireWolfLady's and Jacquline's review! I loved it and haha very very happy with the reviews I have been getting! I hope to recieve more maybe?(: **

**Haha I really like Rebekah's character, I was sad when Elena stabbed her, because one I think that if anyone was to stab an orginal it should be Damon or about anyone else and two she is an amazing character, because it seems like she will love her half brother no matter what he does. They don't give her that much creditability in my opinion.**

**Anyways! That was random thought Rebekah is not in this chapter, but Caroline, Klaus, Damon and Jade are, so enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Jade struggled against Klaus, who had his arms wrapped around her waist as she kicked and scratched, trying her best to get out of his grip. He forced her to get onto her knees in front Yasminee, a girl that she had befriended when she started going to Mystic Falls. <em>

_She wasn't close friends with her, but she was close enough to call her a friend. She didn't want to hurt her. _

_Yasminee was still as if she were a statue, she stared directly at Jade with empty eyes. _

_It hit Jade when she realized Yasminee was compelled._

_He didn't usually use compulsion, because he loved how his prey would scream and plead. _

_He was a monster and he was pretty damn comfortable with it._

_Klaus gripped the back of her head, pushing her forward as his father had done to Rebekah, when she had fed for the first time. _

"_You will drink her blood." He growled into her ear_

_She shook her head, trying to move away from Yasminee. She whimpered as he brought another hand to her throat, tightening it. _

"_You will do what I say, right now." He hissed pushing her head in to the girl's arm._

_She shook her head as she tried to get his hand off her neck; she began to desperately cry as he pressed her face into the girl's wrist. She finally her mouth, biting onto her wrist, she sunk her teeth into her wrist and began to swallow the blood that was flowing into her mouth. _

_He smirked, gripping her hair and pulling her away from Yasminee, she cried out in pain. _

_She wanted to leave._

_She wanted to get out._

_She wanted to be dead._

_She just wanted to be free from Klaus._

_Jade's back crashed into the wall after Klaus threw her across the room; she cried out in pain and watched as he grabbed Yasminee's neck and sink his fangs into her neck. _

_Yasminee didn't make a sound._

_It was all, because of Klaus's compulsion. _

_He would often use it on Jade, but most of time he just forced her to do things. He never went too far, like raping her. But he would make her do things, such as killing things and doing things similar. _

_Jade closed her eyes trying to stop the sight of Klaus killing the girl. _

_He was a monster._

_She was a monster._

_She was his kind…_

_He looked at her, blood dripping down from the corners of mouth. He stalked over to her._

Jade's eyes shot open when she felt someone shake her hard, she stared up at Caroline who had tears in her eyes.

"Jade… Oh my God Jade." She whispered, pushing back her blood matted hair from her face.

"Caroline?" her voice was raspy from screaming.

"Did Damon do this to you?" She asked as she took off the comforter, taking in Jade's burned and stabbed body.

Jade was about to answer, but then Damon cut her off.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asked

The blonde turned around to look at the blue eyed vampire, who stood shocked. Her fangs were unleashed as she hissed at him, and then tackled him to the ground.

Damon didn't know what was going on, but he could guess that Caroline thought he was reasonable for her going missing and her broken state at the moment. Damon pushed Caroline off him and slammed her against the wall, but she quickly regained herself and slamming her fist against his cheek.

He held his cheek and glared at Caroline, punching her in face. She kicked him in the face, sending him flying backward to the wall. Damon groaned in pain as Caroline stalked over to him.

She hated Damon.

She hated him with a burning passion.

Damon was a monster.

Caroline knew that, but now he hurt Jade.

He was going to pay.

Caroline would make sure he would pay.

She stalked over to him, grabbing him by his throat and slammed him against the floor.

Damon didn't fight back.

Only, because he didn't want to show all his anger and scare Jade.

And that was last thing he needed.

Damon couldn't fight against her best friend, and then he would lose Jade for sure. He made that mistake once, now he couldn't do that anymore. It was too risky.

He had to watch himself now.

She brought her hand to his throat and tightened it "What _did _you do to Jade!" she snarled "What the fuck did you to her!"

"I didn't do anything!" Damon choked out

Jade sat up quickly in fear of Damon's well-being. "Caroline, stop! He didn't do anything, please don't hurt him!"

Caroline stared at her new best friend, the broken in Jade's voice made her want to cry, because she knew whatever happen to Jade made her broken. Caroline got off Damon, and walked toward Jade, who lay back down.

"Jade, what happen to you?"

Jade stared at her, a tear rolled down her cheek "I'm tired." She whispered in another raspy voice.

Caroline nodded, believing the girl. She couldn't believe how her friend looked; she looked like a broken doll. "I'll be back to check up on you, JT."

She turned to walk away, but she stopped in front of Damon, coming face to face with him. She sighed, looking down, then back up to him.

"I'm sorry for…accusing you…" she apologized awkwardly walking out of Damon's bedroom.

He looked at Jade, who was laying, pulling the comforter to her chin; he walked over to her, pulling the comforter off of her. She stared up at him in question, but did not say anything.

Damon hooked one arm under her knees and wrapped the other around her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her head as she rested her head on the croak of his neck.

He walked into his bathroom, setting her on the counter and pulled the hem of the shirt over her head. She lifted her arms so it was easy for him, but she still looked a little dazed and tired.

Not to mention weak.

He unhooked her bra and put it with the shirt, he peeled off her underwear, trying his best to be careful, because of her stab wounds and burns. She stared at him, watching as he turned on the bathtub. She longed to be in water, she longed to be near Damon and now she was near both.

He picked her up and laid her in the lukewarm water, he grabbed a wet towel and began to clean any wound he saw. The water turned a light color of red as the blood and water mixed together.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he saw her body was really actually _covered _in blood.

_What had happen to her?_

He brought a cup of water to her head and let it dripping down her hair as she stared down her feet, hugging her legs to her chest. She looked literally weak, like she had no energy within her anymore.

She was broken.

He sighed and picked her out of the bathtub and set back on the counter, she looked at him as he wrapped a towel around her.

She stared at him.

She knew they were no words needed to be said, because he knew what to do make her feel safe and now she was. Jade was scared, not of him, but of what the future of being a vampire witch hybrid will be like.

He kissed her head and helped her pull on one of his boxers and a shirt on. She didn't say anything, because she felt too tired to say anything.

"Here," he said handing her a crystal glass filled with blood.

She took the cup, gulping down the blood. She knew the taste and it wasn't a young blood taste as a baby's or a teenager's; she looked up at Damon through her eyelashes as she gulped down the drink.

She felt a bit more of energy.

She set down the glass, wiping away the blood that was dripping down her chin. Jade looked up at him, and made a small smile.

"Thank you, Damon." She got to her feet and fell, losing her balance.

Damon was at Jade's side within a blink of an eye, he wrapped his arm around her and attempted to pick her up, but she stopped him.

"I want to try to walk, Damon." She said looking at her feet.

He nodded, letting her try to get to her feet; he wrapped a supportive arm around her and held her hand just in case she were to fall again. She felt different when she walked, she felt as if she were a different person.

She didn't feel confident.

She didn't feel anything anymore;

All she felt was fear.

Damon led her back to the bed and laid down first, letting Jade get on top of him and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively.

"Jade, what happen to you?" Damon asked

"I didn't mean to stand up to him." Jade cried whimpering.

"Who?"

"Klaus…"

Damon's eyes widen, Klaus did this to her and now Jade was hurt.

_His _Jade was hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayye guys, so I hope I continue to get reviews from everyone and I really am greatful for the reviews I have been getting! Thank you very much! Haha if you have any ideas on what should be the next chapter review it! :) I would be happy to hear from you guys!<strong>

**xox BC**


	14. Chapter 12 : I missed you

**Hey guys! Okay so this has a lot of stuff in it! And A lemon AHHH :D Sorry I haven't updated in months! :S Forgive me? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade<em> was running again, running as fast as she could; different things cutting at her bare feet as she ran, tears rolled down her cheeks quickly and felt like rain coming down her face. Jade ran in the woods, in attempt to get away from Klaus. The skirt of dress had torn when it was caught on a branch, she was startled, thinking someone had grabbed onto her dress. She grabbed her skirt, lifting it and started running again. <em>

_Her main focus was to go to the Boarding House. _

_She stumbled a bit, falling a few times, but managed to stand to her feet and keep running. Jade was determined to get to the Boarding House, so she was safe again with Damon. Jade's caramel skin was cut badly from the thorn and sharp brushes that were cutting at her as she pushed, ducked and weaved through. _

_She felt human again._

_Klaus had given her only ten minutes to escape from him. She wasn't going to waste those valuable minutes. She was slower though, because of the lack of blood she had. Klaus was – instead of forcing her to feed off of innocent defenseless things – was withholding blood from her, letting her blood lust build up. Her eyes were flashing a bright gold, something a normal vampire wouldn't have, but since she was a hybrid, strange things happened to her with causes of that fact. She was panting as she ran, she was desperate and it showed miserably._

_She knew though – that Klaus was watching her, smirking or snickering to himself, watching how desperate she was. She blamed this on Elena. She blamed this on Damon. She blamed this on God for making her exist and put her through this pain… But it made sense, the devil owned her know; she was a vampire after all. She didn't want to be one though. She was desperate to find a spell that made her turn back to a human, but what would that do for her? She already had the taste of blood, why would God, himself, want to give her a second chance, knowing that she had killed people just to feed her unnatural evil hunger._

_Jade wanted nothing to do with the Scooby Gang anymore, but who knew vampires better than the two Salvatore brothers and their little group of the supernatural. She was stuck with Damon and his never ending smirk. No matter how much she hated him, she would always love him. She wanted to get away from them, but somehow she was always sucked back into their problems. She wouldn't have to deal with Klaus if she had just ignored Caroline on her first day of school. _

_She didn't blame Caroline though._

_She was sure she would never hate Caroline, Stefan, Tyler or Bonnie. _

_She did, for that matter, hate Elena, Jeremy and Damon. Ever since she heard what Jeremy had done to Bonnie by never letting go of his dead ex-girlfriend and how it broke her heart, she had a new founded hatred for the youngest Gilbert. Like brother like sister, apparently. _

_As Jade got closer to the Salvatore house, she turned her head and let out a blood curling scream when she saw a wolf lung at her. It knocked her down, slamming her down on the ground, clawing at her skin, snarling in her face and snapped its jaw inches away from her. Jade couldn't help, but scream Damon's name._

"Jadelyn Demetria Tanner!" Damon's yell to get her attention caused her to go wide eyed and get startled. Damon arched an eyebrow at her, she had been so easily scared lately and it had been weeks since she had gotten away from Klaus. He knew she was scared, but sometimes she would just sit there, but wasn't really mentally there while physically being there.

"What?" Jade asked, nibbling on her thumb nail as she glanced at Damon with furrowed eyebrows in confusion.

"Have you thought about my request?" Damon asked peering down at her with smirk creeping up on his lips.

"About your proposal?" Jade asked incredulously as she scoffed. "Please explain to me why I should say yes to marry you?"

Damon widen his eyes in that crazy way he always did, he took a step forward, so close that his nose grazed her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "Set a date,"

"A date for what?" Jade questioned, reeling back to look at him with a arched eyebrow. She wasn't sure about marrying him, because of many reasons why she shouldn't, but she wanted to be with him. She didn't want to deal with his craziness in marriage. He already had jealousy issues.

Damon hummed a wedding march, giving her ass a smack and walked across the island in her kitchen. Jade had bought her own apartment with the money her parents had left her, but the thing that bothered her most was that she hadn't told Ellowyn she was alive and back together with Damon. She rolled her eyes, setting the warm mug of warm blood on the counter as she gave him a look that he knew meant he should just stop talking.

Jade let out a dull and flat laugh, sounding monotone. "You're delusional." She retorted, but then corrected herself. "No – scratch that- you're insane."

Damon smirked, leaning toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "To be fair, you knew that before we got together." The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

Jade shook her head, laughing softly. "Very, _very, _true."

"Is that a yes?" Damon tried to reason with her.

"I had told you I will think about it."

"Which means yes?"

"Which means you should just stop talking so I don't upright say no." Jade hissed at him, grabbing her mug and walked past him, walking into the living room, sitting down on the couch with her legs pulled up so she was laying down.

Damon poked his head around the hall wall that separated the kitchen and living room, he smirked at her. "Well, I'll find a way to get you to say yes." He told her, walking to the couch and sat down on her legs.

Jade scowled at him, wiggling herself back and forth until she was free from his dead weight. She roughly placed her legs onto his lap, kicking him in his side while doing so. "Well, as along as you don't play dirty then we'll see." Jade quickly added. "Sexy back." The nickname was only to annoy him, but she knew he loved it when she called him that. She gave him a small smirk as he rolled his eyes.

Damon scowled at her and patted her knee. "Playing dirty is what I do best, sweetheart." He challenged her light smirk to a darken smirk.

"Stop calling me that," She hissed at him, sitting up and left him on the couch as she walked back to her bedroom.

She kicked off her boots and took off her socks. She laid down on her side as she closed the door, her muscles straining slightly as she tried to relax, but she hadn't been able to really relax since she had gotten away from Klaus.

Damon walked into her bedroom, closing the door and turned to study her. "Are you trying to avoid this conversation?" He asked in a silky voice, leaning against her wall with his arms folded over his broad chest.

Jade frowned slightly and studied his chiseled features. "I'm not avoiding you," she stated. They both knew that wasn't true. She had been avoiding that conversation, because she worried about his anger and jealousy issues.

Damon walked to her, kneeling by her bedside, resting his elbows on the mattress. His chin rested on the back of his hands, cocking his head at Jade's orbs. "Jade, do not lie to me," he purred.

"Damon, I'm not lying." Jade told him, sitting up with cold dark eyes. She hated that he could see through her lies and excuses. It was hardly fair, due to the fact she couldn't do the same with him. She studied his face and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Damon clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, tsking her. "Foolish," he chided, standing up and staring down at her. "I have subdued my thirst... will you feed my growing hunger?" he asked in a melodic tone, tilting his head curiously.

Jade watched him stand and she leaned back on her hands, giving him a small smile when she looked up at him. "What type of hunger do you have, Damon?" She questioned, though already knowing the answer. It didn't hurt to tease him a little.

Damon walked to the end of the bed, already unbuttoning a few of the buttons of his black shirt. He crawled onto the bed, his lips grazing her neck. They made their way down her throat and collarbone, nuzzling her cleavage. "Are you playing cat and mouse, love?" he whispered.

Jade smiled faintly and ran her hand through his hair; she closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her cleavage. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and she let out a shaky laugh. "Attempting is the word." she whispered in a shaky voice.

Damon traveled his lips back up her neck, his fangs sliding out of his gums and gently scraping against her skin. His lips grazed her ear as he blew hot air and breathed, "That is truly adorable."

Jade shuddered at the touch of his fangs, though having gotten used to him feeding off of her and teasing her with them. She held back a roll of her eyes and wrapped on arm around his neck as the other continued to run through his hair. "There is nothing about it that's adorable," she remarked quietly.

Damon retorted with a snort. "I disagree," he whispered softly, licking his lower lip, his tongue trailing along her jawline. "So naive. So innocent. So delicious," Damon commented, pressing close against her.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, though their faces were inches from each other's. She gulped lightly and stared into his haunting eyes. "You must have me confused for someone else, Blood bag." She remarked and smirked at him.

Damon tsked her again. "You know I do not favor that nickname, love," he returned her light smirk with a devilish one, leaning closer and inhaling her intoxicating scent even though he can smell it from a mile away. She smelled so very good, so very appetizing and tempting. Even if she were a vampire, she still smelled the same as when she was a human. He playfully nibbled at her lower lip with his fangs.

Jade pulled back slightly, to look at him. She pecked his nose softly and laid on her back as she stared up at him. He was gorgeous, someone she hadn't thought she would ever have, but here he was and she was teasing him. She knew if Ellowyn knew about Damon and how she was back together with him, she would have gotten hit. "I don't favor being called naive or innocent, Blood bag." She held a confident smirk on her lips.

Damon hovered over her on all-fours, studying her heart-shaped face with the tilt of his head like a quizzical puppy. "But you are," he smirked. "And I find it a very big turn-on," Damon snickered.

Jade cupped his cheek and knowing that if she weren't a vampire she would have blushed at his statement. She hooked one of her legs on his hips and stared up at him, innocently. "Of course you do." she said quietly.

Damon ran his palm over her smooth thigh, trailing over her knee that he stroked softly. "You know me," Damon whispered, his voice like jingling bells as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jade's, heat spreading across his lips as he kissed her heatedly.

Jade kissed him back, her fingers snarled into his hair as she hooked another leg over his hip. She closed her eyes and let her muscles relax as they molded their lips together opened her mouth with a slip of his tongue, probing the inside of her mouth as he hands slid up her shirt, exploring her body before he landed on her breasts, which he gladly squeezed.

Jade moaned, arching her back instantly. She shuddered at his cold touch, in a good way though - she preferred his touch. It may be cold, but it warmed quickly for her cold skin. She let her tongue meet his, starting a tongue war. Damon chuckled in her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, his easily winning as he settled on running the tip of his over the surface of hers slowly and seductively. She groaned into his mouth, hating how he constantly over powered her on everything they did. She felt her hips buck slightly at the touch of his tongue going over the surface of hers. She let out a pathetic whimper into his mouth.

Damon pulled away, running his tongue over his retracted fangs. "You give me an adrenaline rush," he breathed as he lifted her shirt over her head, eagerly unclasping her bra, tossing it somewhere in the room carelessly.

Jade nodded helplessly, watching him and she reached up. She started unbuttoning his shirt eagerly as she let out a breath. She was getting eager for his touch and she was afraid it showed. He chuckled lightly, the sound coming off like velvet as he licked her neck excitedly. His hands went back to fondle her breasts, thumbs stroking her silky nipple as he straddled her. Jade arched her back, pressing her chest closer to him. She let out a whimper as she felt his wet tongue on her neck. She didn't know how he had this effect on her.

It was different.

Nothing that she had felt before.

Damon enjoyed slowly teasing her, pulling her on his piece of yarn as his lips trailed down her collarbone and he kissed over her plump breast before letting his mouth envelop around her hard nipple, sucking as he worked on her shorts.

Jade let out a loud whimper when his tongue rolled over her nipple. She hated this. She hated it when he teased her. "This isn't fair," she breathed and tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging on it gently.

Damon parted his lips from her breast, licking his lower lip. "Do you want me to stop? Because I _know_ you want it," he asked with an arched brow, already knowing she was wet.

"Stop teasing me." Jade told him in a shaky voice as she looked down at her vampire boyfriend. She bit her lip as she locked her blue eyes with his icy ones. "Please?" she whimpered, laying back on her back, shuddering at the coldness of his touch.

Damon smirked again, a triumphant slanted smirk. "But I like this game," he playfully pouted, his fingers still lingering on the zipper of her shorts.

Jade shook her head, pouting. She felt between her legs start to ach even more. "Well, I don't, Blood Bag." Jade retorted, trying to find his lips, but it wasn't so easy when he was teasing her.

Damon rose a finger to her lips, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. He parted her lips slightly, leaning down and tracing his tongue along the lining of her upper lip.

"Damon..." Jade murmured trailing off, her eyes almost shut by his soft touch. She sighed as she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes.

"You're so tense," Damon commented, and he rubbed her shoulders, but then slowly worked down to her inner thighs. His fingers played with the flap covering her zipper

Jade nodded slightly, she smiled faintly. "I haven't been in a while." She murmured, raising her lower body for him.

"Maybe you shouldn't push yourself so hard," Damon said in a sing-song voice. "That's _my_ job," he breathed as he yanked her pants off with supernatural strength.

She laughed lightly and hooked one of her legs onto his hip. "Babe, I have to," She said, smiling up at him.

He tucked his fingers in the crotch of her panties and felt them soaking wet. "Mmm, I knew you were wet," he purred.

Jade's head rolled back at the touch of his fingers, she let out a small, yet pathetic, whimper. "Only for you," She corrected, looking at him with innocence.

"Such an honor, my love," Damon remarked with another mischievous grin, his fangs still protruded from his gums. He scooted off the bed, kneeling in front of Jade as he slung her legs over his shoulders. He leaned in and licked her clit, then began sucking gently, his fangs grazing.

Jade let out a loud gasp, closing her eyes; she reacted like this every time they were intimate and it never got old. She tugged lightly on his hair and let out a moan. "Damon," She moaned.

Damon didn't say anything, but in returned, he slipped his tongue inside her and let it flick in out quickly. He personally thought she tasted good, blood and down here as well. Jade rolled her head back, let out a loud cry of pleasure. She felt herself grow more wet, she moaned his name and sighed in pleasure. Damon eagerly licked and sucked on her clit, enjoying every bit of it, up to her painstakingly beautiful moans. He removed his mouth from her and licked his lower lip. He stood up, shoving his black jeans to his ankles. Jade crawled over to him, getting off the bed and got on her knees. She kissed his happy trail, knowing he was being smug right now. She took him in her hand and gave him a rough stroke as she kissed the skin a little above his crotch.

Damon glanced down to her, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "I don't remember the teasing being your job," he remarked, smirking when her lips grazed his skin. Her hands circled around his shaft and gave him a satisfactional jolt.

Jade giggled, looking up at him. "I wanted to see how it feels to be a tease." She said with a smirk. She was curious on how he kept himself so calm, cool and collective when she was doing this.

Damon chuckled. "Well, go ahead, do your dirty deed," he sniggered, arching a brow, daring for her to make another move.

Jade moved closer to him, she stuck his shaft into her mouth, moaning to send a vibration through her mouth. She placed one hand on his hip as she placed another to balance her out. Damon spread his feet shoulder-length apart, stroking the back of her head as a throaty hum escaped his lips. He bit down on his lip with his fang, splitting the skin. Jade opened her mouth wider, deep throating him. She looked up at him, daring him to say something. She smirked slightly at the sight of the blood trickling from his lip, knowing he had bit onto it. She hummed, satisfied with that reaction.

As Jade sucked on him, he sucked on his lip and smiled down at her, then pulling in and out of her mouth, getting himself more excited than before. He groaned with his head tilted back.

Jade closed her eyes, humming happily, then let him out of her mouth, but began to lick and kiss his shaft. She had this with him enough to know how to make him to shudder, laugh, squirm, angry, annoyed or get flustered. She looked back at him with a smirk as she continued to lick him as if he were a lollipop. Somehow despite all the fighting and avoiding they did with each other, making up or just spending time together, made up for it every time and made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Jade..." Damon groaned, and then picked her up off her knees, laying her back onto the bed. He spread her legs with his palms on her thighs, and then roughly entered her.

When Jade was about to say something smartass like to him, Damon had roughly plunged into her. She groaned her head rolling back as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"No need to speak, love," Damon cooed, kissing her neck heatedly, leaving trails of silky kisses along her throat, finding a place and sucking as he moved against her roughly, listening to the mattress creak and groan each time he slammed into her.

Jade nodded helplessly as she rolled her hips. She had gotten used to the roughness he would display when they would 'do the dirty'. She, in fact, loved it. She craved roughness from him, because it showed he was in charge. She let out a sharp whimper when he got deeper inside of her. She let Damon's name slip her mouth in a moan. Damon smirked down at her, seeing how helpless she was underneath him. He liked having that surging feeling of over powerment as he pulsed deeper, then started quickly pulling in and out, panting. Jade moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders as she looked up at him, only to see him smirking down at her. She hooked one of her legs onto his hips, groaning.

Damon spread her leg even more for better access, trailing his finger up her thigh. He laid his lips upon hers, both their mouths open as he she enveloped around him in ecstasy. Jade let out a sigh into his mouth as she closed her eyes, kissing him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breathing began to shallow slightly. He let his tongue trail over her smooth, straight teeth. He playfully nibbled on her lower lip as he grunted as he thrusted into her harder. His hand gripped her headboard, the wood splintering underneath his grasping palm.

Jade knew she was going to have bruising later, she let her arms drop from his neck and let her fingers curl gripping the blanket tightly as he slammed into her. Damon groaned into her mouth, pushing harder and deeper. He slammed his fist down on the pillow beside her, shredding the thin fabric with his nails as he trailed them down as he filled with pleasure. Jade moaned, trying to keep herself from letting out a scream of pleasure. She listened to his grunts, his groans and moans and the bed creak, while she whimpered.

Damon trailed a finger down her side, tapping at her hip bone lightly before dancing back up to circle around her nipple. He sucked on her lower lip, Jade's hips bucked when he touched her nipple, she moaned as she tightly gripped the blanket in her fists. She kissed him with as much hunger he was kissing her with. Damon kissed her with a fiery passion, his fingers softly pinching her hard nipple, rolling it around between his finger tip as he felt himself grow closer to his climax.

Jade let her head roll back, hitting the pillow, though parting their lips from their heated lips. She let out a gasp as he pinched and rolled her nipples. She arched her back if it were possible. He finally came inside Jade, letting out a deep groan from the back of his throat, letting her memorable name slip from his lips as he did so.

Jade let out a cry of pleasure as she came with him, but now she was digging her nails into his back. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

Damon gave her another good thrust, and then slipped out of her with a lick of his lips. "I missed you," he breathed against her neck.

Jade rested her head on the pillow, she ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "I love you, Damon." She murmured, her breathing slowing down and going back to normal.

And yes, dear Lord, she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so basically Damon had purposed to Jade and she's thinking about it, because of everything that had happened between them and they're back together! Ellowyn doesn't know where Jade is and Jade is living alone in her own place. <strong>

**Did I get better at writing lemons or is it just me? ;)**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Much love to all who are reading this!**

**Xox BC**


	15. Chapter 13 : Fights and an answer

**Hey guys! Okay I managed to fit in Jade's answer to Damon, a fight between Jade and Damon about his jealousy issues and a fight between Jade and Elena! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade sat at the counter with a glass of vanilla vodka, she was turned to her friends though, and Damon was sitting on the couch, watching Jade as she glared at Elena. She kept it unnoticed though, occasionally looking at the rest of the group who was talking and laughing, but Damon noticed her glare. He noticed how she would bite the inside of her cheek when she saw trying to calm down; he noticed how her nostrils flared when she was angry; he noticed how quick her features soften when she was relaxed or happy. He wasn't going to waste those small details about her again. He wanted to make Jade happy, but Elena was his brother's girlfriend.<p>

What was he going to do?

Jade looked toward her boyfriend, noticing him staring at her with a amused expression. She arched an eyebrow toward him in question. "What?" She questioned, fearing he would start the conversation of how she always 'flirted' with every guy she spoke to.

"You _were _in fact flirting with him," Damon stated, leaning back against the couch with a smirk.

He hoped this would distract her from Elena.

"I was not!" Jade protested.

"You were too,"

"I was not! And If you do _not _stop right now, I will kick your ass!"

"You're being over dramatic." Damon scoffed, waving her off.

"When we got back to your place you tried to mark me, Damon! That's being over dramatic!"

He smirked at her, his eyes widening in that Damon way they always did. "Oh what is a love bit between us, Jadelyn?" He asked smoothly as if he hadn't tried to mark his 'territory'. Which in his mind Jade was very much his territory and if she didn't get that or whoever didn't get that, he should make a permanent reminder for both of them.

Stefan held back a laugh at Jade's expression at his words, she scowled at him and leaned back against the counter. "Shut up," She snapped at him and rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but she smiled though, not being able to hold it back.

"So Damon's jealous?" Caroline chuckled, glancing at the blue eyed vampire and dismissed him to look at her one of her best friends.

Jade shrugged, looking toward her and scoffed. "He's annoying."

"I'm sitting right here!" Damon exclaimed, glaring at her. "But no, I'm not, she flirts with guy she talks to."

"I do not!"

"You know lying hurts right?"

"You are so annoying."

"You make it sound like you just found out." Stefan scoffed, rubbing Elena's sides lovingly.

Damon let out a dull and flat laugh, sounding as if he were an out of tune instrument. "Very funny Stefan, but at least I'm not boring."

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, she waved him off for Stefan. "At least he has sanity." She shot back.

Elena was also glaring at Jade when she could; she was on Stefan's lap as she got Damon's attention. "So Damon, have you seen Ellowyn around?" She asked cocking her head, knowing this would upset Jade greatly, due to the fact she hadn't spoken to her aunt in a month.

Damon's frosty blue eyes flickered over her with an arched eyebrow as he answered her. "No, why?" He had a horrible feeling by seeing the way Jade had tensed up and perked her attention up to both of them.

Caroline had curled up to Tyler's side, resting her head on his shoulder, fearing Jade's reaction to Elena. She and Stefan had been trying to get Jade to control her new hunger and anger, but it was a working process with Jade's history of a short temper. Stefan had tightened his grip around Elena's waist when he heard her words; he didn't want Jade and Elena to fight. He had already spoken to Elena about how to be careful around Jade, but she had the tendency to do the exact opposite of what he would say. Everyone in the room had grown suddenly quiet watching them to see what would happen.

Elena stood to her feet and shrugged, laughing softly. "She's been running around, bothering Ric about tracking down the vampire who took Jade. It's hilarious." She said smiling, hoping to get a good reaction from Damon, but instead she got a reaction from Jade.

To Damon's surprise, Jade had reacted a lot angrier than how he had thought she would. "Hilarious like when Jeremy died all those other times?" She spat at her, knowing that would cut deep. Her honey brown eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw.

"What's your problem!" Elena demanded, glaring at her. "What did you slam your head against your head board when Damon was fucking you!"

Jade, in vampire speed, came at Elena, slamming her fist against her cheek hard. She growled in her face, but she hadn't let her fangs show yet. She was angry though, she had grown up in the poorer side of Atlanta, Georgia, she knew how to fight and the ghetto was dying inside of her to get out. "Bitch, you don't know me! I don't fuck with guys who's the brother of the guy I'm dating!" She yelled in Elena's face, slamming her against the wall.

Elena pushed Jade hard enough to stumble backwards, she swung at Jade, but Jade ducked and grabbed Elena's hair, yanking on it. Elena yelped and tried to get Jade to let go, but her grip was hard and strong. Damon and Stefan were quick to pull apart Jade and Elena. Damon got in front of Jade, putting his arms up to block her out stretched arms that were trying to claw at Elena. She tried to hit Elena again repeatedly until Damon had enough of both of them yelling and trying to hit each other. Damon lifted his short girlfriend, putting her over his shoulder and around the half wall to the kitchen so he could separate Jade from Elena.

"Stefan, let me go!" Elena yelled pounding on Stefan's chest as she tried to get around him. "I'll make sure she regrets hitting me!"

Jade had heard Elena's threat, but she tried to ignore it and calm herself as Damon set her down on her feet. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You should have let me fight her." She snarled at him.

"Jade, you can't fight her!" He growled at her.

When Jade continued to hear Elena repeat her threat, she tried her best to ignore her and calm down and listen to Damon, but she snapped. She walked over, half way out of the kitchen and in the living room. She held her arms out in a 'what are you waiting for' way.

"Then do it!" She taunted, before walking back over into the kitchen to see Damon with an arched eyebrow. "What?" She snapped at him, pushing her curly hair out of her face.

"Are you crazy or are you naturally this aggressive?" Damon asked coolly as he leaned back against the counter with arms crossed and an arched eyebrow.

Jade scoffed, walking past him and ignored him. She was angry at him, because he wouldn't let her fight Elena. She didn't exactly trust Damon when he said he would never hurt her like he had before. She knew he was a woman man, but he had chosen Elena over her before. That was one of the many reasons why she wouldn't decide if she wanted to get married to him or not.

"Really, Jade? Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Damon mused, chuckling to himself as he followed her. He loved it when he was the one being mature and she wasn't, because it was rare for her to be the childish and for him to the mature one.

Jade didn't reply to him, she walked into the living room when Stefan left the apartment with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline and Tyler were still in apartment though, because Caroline wanted to make sure Damon didn't do anything to Jade. She didn't trust Damon at all.

"So this is going to be like when we get married?" Damon asked curiously as he smirked at the caramal beauty who looked toward him wide eyed.

"_What_?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Well, she hasn't answered to my proposal yet." Damon stated, smirking at Caroline.

"Wait what!" Caroline repeated herself again.

Jade was overwhelmed by the questions, Damon's taunting and the fight with Elena. She yelled Damon finally. "Okay! Fine! I'll marry you!" She yelled in giving up on fighting him any longer.

Damon's eyes twinkled with joy as a smile broke out on his lips.

_He won._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review guys! Tell me what you think!<em>**

**_xox Bc_**


End file.
